Future Falling
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: How far will one go to save the other?
1. Bad Timing

Much to the chagrin of many Bevin fans, this story is not just sex- although, it does have some zesty lemon flavoring here and there. Chapter 1 may be a bit confusing, as two things are going on at once. Frankly, I'm too lazy to rewrite a chapter for clarity sake, so I threw in some italics to try and make things a little better.

_Italicized_ _portions are the story from Kevin's point of view- not necessarily what is actually happening._

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any related characters, themes, or plot lines.

Chapter 1: More sex than story... What? You have a problem with that?

* * *

"We've been walking a long time, Kevin. Are you sure it's here?" Ben stumbled over a log as he tried to catch up to the taller boy, thankful that he still had his shin-guards on.

Kevin used his size to his advantage as he sped past the tall trees. He didn't answer. His face was solemn, already regretful of what he had to do.

"Too bad that nice new car can't drive through here." The younger pouted.

"If you still had Big Chill-" the raven haired mumbled as the brown hair bobbed up next to him.

"Earth to Kevin," Ben jumped in front of the other, catching his pained expression and changing his face to worry. "What's wrong?"

It was genuine concern, Kevin knew that. He knew Ben really was able to put their sorted past behind him and accept him as a friend… knowing he was cared about… Kevin would miss that feeling the most.

He grabbed Ben and pressed him against the trunk of a large tree, knowing that just hurting him wouldn't be enough. He couldn't just leave marks, he needed to leave scars.

"Ke-" the smaller boy started but was silenced by the strong mouth pressing against him. He wrestled his lips away, "you know-" but they were soon captured again.

_The larger boy felt his heart stop when he heard Ben's say 'no.' But he couldn't stop, he had to wreck all of it. Every last kind feeling the younger had for him needed to be destroyed. _

He spun the younger boy around, and leaned in slightly pressing broader chest into the slender back. His hands trailed down, pressing slightly into the toned abdominals under the white soccer jersey. His hands moved over the green shorts, thankful that there was no complicated button-fly, just a simple white string that only needed a small tug.

Ben moved to untie the string, but Kevin's hand grabbed his left wrist and hoisted it high above his head, pressing it into the bark of the tree. The elder then moved his mouth over the smaller boy's neck; biting it harshly and making him wince and moan quietly.

_The elder closed his eyes as he continued to pull down the green shorts. That was almost too close. Ben had tried to use the omnitrix while Kevin was pulling at the string, that's why he needed to hold up his left wrist, leaving the young hero unable to access the small alien device. He hated to think such things, but it was a good thing that Ben was starting to struggle; at least that way the larger boy knew it would be over after this._

The taller gave the green fabric a quick tug, letting the shorts fall to the ground and noting painfully that Ben's legs moved in a small struggle (which was actually Ben working to get his legs free of the fabric.) Kevin quickly unzipped and pulled down at his jeans, wincing when he heard Ben whispering.

"Don't stop," the younger pleaded in a reckless voice. "Please, don't stop."

_The words screamed over and over in the elder's mind. 'Stop.' 'Don't.' 'Please.' It was too much. He wanted to puke. He wanted to stop and to comfort the younger. He wanted to die rather than continue, but he knew the consequences if he stopped- and they were certainly worse than his own death. He bit his lip as the smaller body moved; trying not to stay trapped between the large body and the rough tree bark. _

Ben was moving closer, silently encouraging the black haired boy to move faster. His wish was soon granted as he felt a hard tip pressing against him. Steadily, the taller boy pressed in, gripping at the slender waist as he moved. The raven's other hand tightened around the omnitrix, praying that Ben could no longer use his voice to access it.

The younger moaned softly while his free hand moved down to his own erection and slowly he began to stroke it.

_Kevin_ _felt continuously sicker as the brunette made small noises and trashed about slightly._

The smaller boy arched his back, standing on his toes as he tried to compensate for the height difference. It hurt, but not any less than he would have wanted it to. All the fights he'd been through, pain like this was welcome. He'd mentally toyed with the idea after they were reunited- and perhaps even before when they first met. Regardless of when it began, Ben had been wondering more and more how it would feel to be pinned beneath the older, stronger boy- not that he ever expected anything to come from it.

Ben was panting, his captive hand clawing at the tree bark while his free hand worked over his erection. A small red line trickled down the tanned thigh as the brunette let out a loud cry of gratification. The raven was pushing harder and faster and it was only a matter of time before one of them lost it.

"Kevin!" Ben cried out between moans.

_Kevin's face contorted in self disgust, holding back the tears as he worked and telling himself it would all be over soon. _

"I- I'm going to-" Ben started to exclaim loudly before he suddenly stopped. Kevin tried to continue but found that the younger body was quite unwilling to budge, all sound and movement from the boy had frozen- and not just that, it felt as if the whole world had suddenly come to a stop.

He had experienced this only once before, back in La Soledad where they met a strange man-

"I realize this is an intensely personal moment," rang an abnormally chipper voice belonging to a man in a long white coat, "But would you care for a gumball?"

* * *

Talk about bad timing! (That's a pun). Thus ends the lemon for now. There won't be another until later… much later… like, maybe six chapters later…

It may be a bit before I post the Chapter 2. I'm moving to another state so I'm pretty busy with packing. In the meantime, reviews would probably motivate me to keep writing ^_~


	2. Time Out

Warning: I will not have internet access for the rest of the month. For those who are a bit slow, that means no updates.

I guess I should have clarified this at the beginning, but this story takes place after "War of the Worlds" and the Alien Force series…. Except for the flash back chapter… But you'll see that later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force or any related characters, themes, or plotlines.

* * *

"No? Alright then." the man glanced at his pocket watch then and at Ben, "This must be running fast, I certainly didn't think he would last this long."

Kevin turned an intense and sickly shade of colors before he was able to will his body to move, quickly slapping his hands over his naked self- and then moving them to cover Ben- and then moving back to cover himself- and then scrambling to cover himself with one hand and Ben with the other.

"What are you doing here?!" Kevin shrieked.

"I was on the verge of asking you the same question." Professor Paradox closed the gold pocket watch and tucked it inside his lab coat.

"Me?" Kevin demanded, nearly raising his hands in angry frustration, "Me?! _I_ was doing what _you_ told me to!"

"My dear boy," he began, walking off behind a tree and then appearing behind another that was ten feet away from the other two, "I told you to betray our young hero- not anally rape him!"

"You told me to make him hate me." Kevin glared. He despised the perpetually cheerful tone of the brilliant but frustrating scientist. "That's what I'm doing."

"How precisely incorrect you are!" he raised his finger as if making a skillful deduction, "That is what I told you- but not at all what you're doing."

Kevin pulled up his pants and moved his body to block the very, very naked butt of Ben Tennyson from the Professor's view. "Quit talking in circles and get to the point."

"I never waste time," he shook the finger that he had previously been raised in exclamation. "Your prolific attempt to cause a breakdown of trust has ended in fruitlessness. How does the youth of this time section say it? Ah yes, 'you can't break what likes being broken.'"

"You mean, 'if it's not broke, don't fix it?'" Kevin raised his eyebrows, clearly becoming impatient."

"Yes! That is the expression I mean to say- but not in the way I mean to say it!"

"Just get to the point!" Kevin slapped his hand on his forehead and groaned.

"In order to break off your relationship with this boy, you need to be more devious! More harmful!"

Kevin balled his hands into fists and shook them at the other, "More harmful?! MORE HARMFUL?! How can I be more harmful than this?! I just tortured the poor kid! He'll never be able to forgive the pain I caused him!"

"My God, boy! Weren't you paying attention? Young Ben isn't worried about the pain you're giving him- far from it, in fact. He's rather enjoying himself."

Kevin's face went blank as he turned to look at the smaller boy. His pale face turned the deepest shade of red and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "You mean I did all _that_ for _nothing_?!"

"Perhaps not," he walked behind a boulder and reappeared behind the very tree that Ben was leaning against. He moved his hands from the white pockets of his lab coat to the watch-like device on the tanned wrist.

"Don't touch him," Kevin began but quickly changed his tone, "Er- I mean, what are you doing?"

The professor's hands moved very little, but with ease he was able to remove the omnitrix from the young hero's wrist. He smiled and handed it to the tall raven, giving him a small wink.

The teen did not take the device; he only stared back in confusion before asking dumbly, "what?"

The much older man's smile widened and he roughly shoved the omnitrix into the other's hands, creating a small spark. "What do you think? You're going to steal this from him." Kevin's expression changed, indicating that he'd realized the other's plan. "Understood? Very good! I'm off!"

In a flash, the man disappeared. Kevin jumped when Ben hit his head against the tree, knocked off balance from the "sudden" absence of his partner. He brought his left hand to his red forehead and rubbed it rigorously.

"Warn me next time you-" Ben froze and stared at his naked wrist, he turned to Kevin and his eyes widened.

The elder did his best to look cruel, but his fiercest scowl could not hide the sadness in his eyes. His hand brushed against the tree and absorbed the rough bark "No hard feelings, Benji. It's just business."

Ben did not have time to react as Kevin hit him squarely on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious- which, to his credit, is probably the easiest thing in the world to do.

The smaller body fell to the ground and Kevin grit his teeth in frustration. With a growl, he punched the tree, sending bits of bark skipping across the ground and the omnitrix sparked again.

The older boy paused and looked down at the device. He could feel it already, the pounding sensation that let him know he was absorbing something- only this time it was much stronger. He awkwardly shoved the device in his back pocket and picked up the unconscious brunette with a remorseful sigh before he set off back to his car.

His strides were considerably smaller than before, taking his time as he trudged through the forest. The lighter boy moaned gently and Kevin shifted the dead weight in his arms. The worst of it was over and, with any luck, he'd be trapped in the null void before Ben tried to find him. He didn't want to see the younger boy's expression after what they'd done.

The tall boy stopped when he reached the road and his new car- something else he would miss while he was gone. He gingerly placed the younger at the base of a large tree, hoping that the roots underneath were not too uncomfortable. He brushed the brown hair out of the way and took one last look at the other's face. He ran his thumb over Ben's bottom lip and leaned in slightly, stopping before he was actually able to kiss him.

His face became pained as he gently spoke, "G'bye, Ben."

A familiar scowl returned to his face as he slammed the door and turned the ignition to his car.

* * *

Once again, No internet for a long time= no updates until June.

It would be super if I came back to some reviews… Good or bad, I want to know what you think!


	3. Time Warp Flashback

Author note: So I bet now your wondering what's going on, ne? Here is a flashback that should help you understand why our favorite bad boy returns to being, well, _actually_ bad. It takes place during the first "Paradox" episode while the good professor borrows Kevin in order to return him to his proper age.

Warning: Slight Gwen/Kevin- but just to tie it in with the actual storyline of the show.

* * *

"Hmm, you might slow us down. I need to fix that." The man in the lab coat said before he motioned with his thumb. "We'll come back right over there…"

Kevin blinked, his old eyes could not see easily but he was able to feel the world around him halting. It was as if time itself had suddenly stopped, were it not for the shaking in his knees, he might have thought he was dead.

"I'm glad we had this chance to chat," the professor spoke as he moved towards Kevin. He stopped before the aged boy and gave him a hard flick to the forehead, instantly returning him to his younger and taller self.

"Thanks.." Kevin said, rubbing his back as he stood up straight. His eyes focused on Gwen and Ben, who were standing perfectly still. They looked odd now that they were not supporting his weight.

"Oh, don't thank me yet," the time traveler smiled as he pulled out his pocket-watch. "I have a favor to ask you. Follow me, if you will."

The larger boy hesitated briefly before he trudged towards the man, his eyes fixed on the gold pocket-watch in the other's hands as the two walked over the rooftop of the old building.

"What kind of favor?" He asked, his voice and eyes filled with distrust.

"Before I tell you the favor, perhaps I'll tell you the consequences if you choose to decline." The professor maintained a cheerful face as he spoke and Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Ben will die."

Kevin felt his body tense and his heart speed up but somehow he maintained a straight face and even tone, "Yeah?"

For a moment the older man looked taken aback, but he recovered quickly and went on with his story. "That is _if_ you choose not to do the favor I ask you."

"Okay then, so what's the favor?" Kevin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You need to make Ben hate you."

"Because if I don't, Ben will die?" Kevin balled his hands into fists as his anger grew, "mind telling me _why_ he'll die if I don't make him hate me?"

The professor blinked and brought his hand to his chin in thought, "didn't I already tell you that?

"No!" Kevin yelled, his hands flying to his sides as he tried to keep them from punching the man.

"Hmm, my mistake. I occasionally forget when I've done things." He gave a shrug and went on, "Young Ben will die _protecting you_."

"I can take care of myself." Kevin growled, "I don't need his protection."

"Oh? You really think so? You know better than anyone that your powers are diminished since escaping the null void- and bravo for doing so, by the way, that took guts!" Kevin smirked. "But since regaining your human form you are significantly _weaker_ and _do_ in fact require young Ben's protection."

Kevin glowered, his fists shaking, "can't you just prevent us from going wherever it is that he dies?"

"Afraid not," for the first time the professor's voice hinted at impatience. "Betraying him is the only way to save his life."

Kevin's eyes burned with anger and he threw a punch at the wall, "There has to be another way!"

"There is not," Paradox folded his arms.

With the exception of his quivering fists, the raven hair stood very still as he contemplating his next move. "How… long? How long do I have before I need to do it?"

"Oh," The professor unfolded his arms and looked at the gold pocket-watch. "Not for some time from now. After you defeat the High-breed, I suppose… Shall I assume this means I have your cooperation?"

Kevin lowered his head in a solemn nod.

"Excellent! Let's return to your friends, then." He turned and cheerfully began to saunter around the corner.

The elder followed behind, casting an unsure yet distinctly unpleased look at the professor who only grinned back knowingly.

"Kevin!" Gwen's voice rang and he realized time was no longer frozen. She ran to his tall figure and hugged him, quickly breaking his gaze away from Ben. "I can't believe it, you're good as new!"

The pale form smiled at the red haired girl, knowing that she would hate him too after he was done. With so little time left, he would enjoy it while he could.

"Well, my back still hurts a little… If I could just lean on you…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this little bit. If you did, leave me a review dammit =_=!!! I'm greedy and I wants them!


	4. Time's Up

Super long chapter with no sex but lots of plot. Lots and lots of plot. I plotted all over this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ben 10 or any affiliated characters.

* * *

Ben opened his eyes wearily and tried to sit up. He groaned and went to adjust the omnitrix but his fingers only brushed against the bare skin of his wrist.

"Oh... that's right." He said, standing with unsteady legs. He looked around, expecting to be completely lost, but to his surprise he was next to the road. He cringed at the thought of traveling all the way back into town without the help of the omnitrix, but what choice did he have? He needed to find his grandpa and the others. He wobbled as quickly as his weak and beaten body would allow.

He thought about Kevin and frowned, picking up his pace. It was only a matter of time before his friend's betrayal would sink in, but he didn't have time for that now. He'd face that sad fact later. He'd deal with the back stabber soon enough- and after that was all over, he'd deal with himself.

****

Kevin grit his teeth and punched the steering wheel of his car. From his seat, he could see Gwen's light was on, a sure sign that she was still awake. He knew he should not have come, but he at least wanted to say goodbye. For the ninth time that night he opened the door and put one foot on the black road; however, just like all the other times that night, he paused and became frustrated. Good-byes were impossible and it would only make things worse for all parties involved. He swore as he slammed the door and for the seventh time that night he turned on the ignition and prepared to leave. He put the car in gear and froze once more.

"Maybe if I left a note or something…" He slumped and hit his head repeatedly on the wheel, that idea was just as dumb as talking face to face. With an angry sound he sat up straight and gripped the abused wheel, giving it a strong jerk before his foot hit the accelerator and he drove off in a fury.

**

It was the familiar sound of rubber screeching against asphalt that caught the red-head's attention. She quietly placed the book she was reading on her bed and walked onto her balcony just in time to see the red glow of Kevin's tail-lights before they turned the corner. She concentrated for a moment, her eyes glowing a strange pink color as she focused on his energy.

He was upset; she could tell that much right off the bat. But there was more. She focused more acutely to determine what was upsetting him. She could sense the anger, that part was normal- but there was something else there. Sadness… something that felt remarkably like regret.

Gwen blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She had a nagging feeling in her brain, but she shooed it away and told herself she was overreacting. It was true that Kevin still had some bad habits, but how much trouble would he get himself into? She frowned and returned to her room. If he really wanted to talk about it, he would have come in… right? Perhaps he just needed time to cool down before he talked about it…

***

"Things are about to heat up in here!" Alan grinned and his body burst into flame.

Helen smirked and the face guard lowered. Large plumes of dust spewed behind her legs as she started towards the other, "I'll make this quick."

The yellow eyes widened as he felt the wind around him surging. His feet left the ground suddenly as he was picked up in the whirlwind attack. "No fair! I hate flying!"

Helen smirked under the mask and went faster, spinning her opponent higher until his flames were nearly out from the force of the wind.

"You asked for it!" he said, clenching his fists and letting out a small grunt as fire exploded from his body.

A fire-filled cyclone formed around them and the others training around them stopped to gawk.

"That… is _just_ like the fire winds of doom in my Mega-Vega game!" Cooper smiled and bounced slightly in his excitement.

"It's not that great." Manny pouted, jealous that Alan was a better fighting partner to Helen than he.

Max Tennyson walked out from his motor home, "Good work kids! That's enough of a workout for now. Let's eat!"

Manny, Helen, and Pierce smiled while the Cooper and Alan threw each other unsure looks. No matter what they had faced in the past, nothing- _nothing _was ever as unexpected and often unpleasant as the strange food Max Tennyson was able to concoct.

***

The petite black haired girl reached for her ringing cellphone, "Hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Julie," Gwen started, "I need your help. Can you and Ship come get me?"

"Sure." Her voice was calm but cautious, "is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure…. I think Ben is hurt."

"I'll hurry," Julie reassured, hanging up her phone before bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling. Soon the small black and green creature bobbed around the corner and jumped around excitably. "Come on, boy." Julie called, "We've got work."

****

Ben waved his arms at the car, hoping it wouldn't pass him like the last one. He sighed as it did. He couldn't blame them, though. Who would pick up a muddy kid walking along a rural road? Light from another car hit his back and Ben turned to flag it down, this time meeting with success.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" A woman asked from inside the car. She was dressed in formal business wear that matched the forest road as well as the boy in a muddy soccer uniform.

"Do you think you could give me a ride?" he smiled and tried his best to hide his left eye while he lied, "I was separated from my friends while we were camping."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at his uniform, knowing full well that he was lying. Before she had the chance to question him further, a strong rumbling and whooshing of wind stopped her. Her eyes nearly bugged at the huge floating ship that hovered in front of her car.

"Oh," Ben said, smiling as the door opened and Gwen beckoned him to enter. "Never mind, there they are."

The woman only gawked, her mouth and eyes wide as the teen ran into the spacecraft, giving a small wave before the giant door closed and they flew off into the night.

**

Kevin stopped his car in front of the rusty motor home. Max and the others were training just outside of Bellwood, using a smaller cloaking device that Cooper had made. He noted the five other alien half-breed and gave an inward nod, glad that they would be able to help Max fight. He stood from his car and cursed himself as he accidentally returned the wave that the old man gave him.

"Hey, ugly!" Manny greeted cheerfully. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Have a seat, kiddo." Max motioned to an empty spot on the picnic table while he stirred something in a large aluminum pot.

The raven hair paused briefly, considering his options. He could attack now. It would be the smart thing to do… but then again… he'd already been so good…. One last home cooked meal would be a welcomed gift before he was banished into the null void.

Wordlessly, he sat down next to Cooper and watched as Helen quickly set a bowl before him.

"Hi Kevin," the short blond said as he watched his bowl being filled with some bizarre substance, "Isn't Ben with you?"

"What do I look like? His babysitter?" Kevin grumbled, he didn't want to start a conversation, it would only make things worse when he had to attack.

Max looked Kevin over. Seeing the frustration and pain in his eyes, he knew the young man needed to talk. "While you're here, do you think you wouldn't mind taking a look at my motor-home?" The elder man smiled at the dark haired boy while he slopped food into Pierce's bowl, "the air-conditioning is busted."

"It is?" Alan teased, "I thought Manny's pits were stinking more than usual."

"You want a piece of me?" Manny stood suddenly but a short glance from Max made him sit back down.

Kevin looked at the unappetizing meal in front of him and decided that he could go without a last supper. Now was as good a time as any to attack. As he stood to his feet, he bumped Cooper awkwardly with his behind and the chubby blonde gave him a shocked look.

"Where did you say Ben was?" Cooper's voice was suddenly demanding.

"We'll talk about that later," Max said as he placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and lead him into the rust bucket.

The door closed and Max moved Kevin to the small dining area, making him sit before he crowded his body into the opposite side. He gave the other a caring look, "Okay, Kevin. Tell me what's wrong."

Outside, Cooper turned to the others and gave them a serious look. He lowered his voice and quickly spoke, "Something's wrong. Kevin has Ben's omnitrix."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted, completely destroying the small boy's attempt to be discrete.

"It's in his back pocket. I'm sure of it." he looked at the others, "_I'm sure._"

"Man, I don't think-" Manny began but was interrupted by the sound of yelling from inside the mobile home.

Kevin was the first out the door, followed by an angry looking Max. He'd done the first part well enough. The old man was _livid_.

"Helen," Cooper said in a hushed tone, "his left pocket. _Hurry!_"

The Kinceleran narrowed her eyes at the strange lump in the tall boy's back pocket, in a flash she was next to him and pulled it out the glowing omnitrix.

This didn't help Max's rage, He pointed to it and bellowed, "Don't tell me you were planning on pawning that to pay for-"

His voice halted as the dust around them picked up. Ship entered the barrier and hovered for a moment while an angry Ben, Gwen, and Julie jumped to the ground. The red head wasted no time as she began throwing pink energy beams at Kevin.

"WHAT- ARE- YOU- THINKING?!" She screamed. Julie's eyes widened and she gave a sheepish look at the other girl's fury. Meanwhile, Helen raced to Ben and handed him the omnitrix, which he quickly slapped on his wrist and began turning. To his disappointment, the face was glowing red.

"No big deal," he wrinkled his nose. "I don't need to go alien for this."

Alan moved behind Kevin, grabbing him with his arms and holding him still. "I got him!" The dark haired boy kicked his captor and quickly earned his freedom. "Never mind!"

Kevin made a lunge at Pierce but was quickly stopped by Hellen. She spun around him with a long rope, circling until Kevin's arms were completely bound and he fell to the dirt below him.

"Mind telling me what you were thinking?!" Ben yelled as he walked towards the other with heavy, angry steps.

"Back off!" Kevin growled, his face full of dust.

"Why did you take the omnitrix?" Julie continued as she followed behind the brunette.

Kevin sneered; being trapped on earth was not enough. Trapping himself in the Null Void was the only way to save the young hero; he needed to go out with a bang. He needed to _really_ fight.

"I said," Kevin's voice became deeper and his skin began to boil, "BACK OFF!"

The other's watched in horror as Kevin screamed, his body mutating into a horrible combination of aliens. The rope was quickly snapped away by the growing form and a gust of energy pushed Ben back, knocking him to the ground. Pierce grabbed at his soccer jersey and hoisted him up, handing him a long wooden spike. Ben nodded in thanks and turned back to the now fully transformed Kevin.

An exact copy of the body he had years earlier… The very enemy Ben fought as a child and even sometimes now in his nightmares.

The jagged teeth growled and Kevin began to charge. Julie screamed and shielded herself, squeaking when she felt the wind blow around her as the mutant bypassed her completely and grabbed Manny, pitting his four arms against the four arms of the other.

"Nobody move or I'll rip his arms off!" Kevin yelled. He was not at all surprised when Manny used his superior strength to throw him twenty feet in the air, nor was he surprised that a fireball zoomed by his face on the way back down. He certainly got the big fight he wanted.

Ben was the next to attack. He gave Kevin two fast slices with the sharp wooden spike, creating a deep wound over his chin that was hardly visible against his mutated skin. Kevin paused as the younger boy held the spike to his throat and sneered down at him, his eyes angry and tearful. He didn't want to hurt the boy any more than he already had, but it was the only way to end it for good. His hand flew around the teen's leg and tossed him across the dusty ground.

Standing quickly, Kevin looked around at the others. Manny and Helen were arguing over tactics while Pierce was once again at Ben's side, helping him to his feet. Max was standing before Gwen and Julie while Ship hovered above them ominously. Cooper was the last person that caught Kevin's attention; he was rushing out of the motor home, holding a strange gun-like weapon that the mutant immediately recognized as a null void projector. In that instant, Kevin knew his plan.

He reared his head back and let out an appalling high-pitched scream that normally belonged to Echo Echo. Max was blown out of the way, leaving Gwen and Julie unprotected. Kevin stomped across the ground, giving Cooper ample time to aim and fire the device before he was able to reach the girl that the small boy was especially fond of.

Kevin didn't scream and he didn't fight it. His body relaxed and a relieved smile played over his lips as he disappeared into the swirling light. It vanished quickly, leaving behind a harsh silence that made everyone uneasy.

Ben walked over to his grandfather and helped him to his feet.

Cooper was the first to speak, his voice small and sad, "I'm sorry…. I didn't want to him to hurt Gwen."

"It's okay," Ben started, his response was hollow as he watched his grandfather walk over to the red haired girl.

"What are you thinking?!" he scolded. "You can't enter a fight like that anymore! Not in your condition!"

"My condition?" Gwen blinked back.

"I know you're used to charging into battle next to the others- but you can't do that anymore! You have the baby to think about!"

At that moment, a very odd assortment of sounds erupted from the group.

"BABY?!" Gwen screamed. "BWHA- WHAT?!"

The elder's tried to make his voice gentle but it was obvious he was still far from calm, "Kevin told me about it."

Another round of strange sounds occurred and the short blond boy actually fainted. Ben only starred wide-eyed and open-mouthed at his cousin.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Gwen screamed.

* * *

Author note: Yup, folks. There is a baby on the way! NO, NOT REALLY. This is a yaoi fic, remember? That was a lie Kevin made up to get Max pissed off. Gotta hand it to the boy, he knows how to ruffle feathers!

Thanks to my readers, I love you more than butt-sex!


	5. Time Heals All Wounds

Chapter 5: Time Heals All Wounds. (Still no sex.)

This is a very short chapter, so I decided to post early.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. If I did, there would be far more butt-sex involved.

* * *

Gwen had spent hours convincing the others that it was, _in fact_, quite impossible that she was carrying anyone's child- _especially_ Kevin's. Nearly all of her convincing was dedicated to cursing Kevin Ethan Levin for stealing, fighting, and above all, lying about their relationship- or lack there of. Once during a rant her hair began to rise and wave with heated energy as she nearly reverted to her Anodite form. It took a bear hug from Max to calm her.

Once the dust had settled from the fight and then again after Gwen's tantrum, they all sat glumly around the picnic table. Julie scribbled furiously onto a notepad, somehow producing perfectly legible writing.

"What are you writing?" Alan slumped-over form questioned.

"Details about the fight," she replied plainly, "something about it really bothers me."

"You mean the fact that Kevin betrayed us all?" Manny's head was resting on all three of his hands while his metal one tapped against the table. "Yeah, that kind of bothered me too."

"No, it's something else." She spoke as she continued to work, ignoring Ship when he jumped on the table and mauled Helen with snuggles. "When he-"

"Could we _not_ talk about this right now?" Ben and Gwen gruffly spoke in unison.

"Right, sorry." Julie said, pausing a moment to give the two sympathetic looks before she returned her attention to the notepad.

Max sighed "You kids better go home. It's past curfew."

The dark haired girl looked at her watch, "Ugh. You're right. Come on, Ship, let's go."

The Mechomorph bound off the table and transformed, kicking up the dust once again. Julie, Ben, and Gwen all climbed aboard and gave a quick wave good-bye before the hatch closed and Ship blasted off in to the night.

***

Julie gave her notes a scrutinizing look. After three days of contemplating, it still didn't add up.

"Are you still on that?" Gwen scowled at the notebook. Ben cast it a glance, but turned and slurped on his already empty smoothie.

"I'm telling you guys, it doesn't make sense." Julie set it down and looked at them seriously.

"I think it makes perfect sense," Ben said, his voice was obviously angry, "Kevin did what he's always done. It's been awhile since he used us to get what he wanted, but I can't say that I'm surprised."

Julie looked at the brunette sadly. She'd known for some time that Ben wanted Kevin to be more than a football-watching, alien-fighting, car-owning pal. Although her would-be boyfriend had said nothing, she figured out what had happened. She also knew that he was far more hurt by it than Gwen- who really was most angry about briefly loosing her maidenly honor. As for Kevin, she never particularly had him figured out and the recent events had done nothing to help.

"I don't think we should talk about it anymore." Gwen said, folding her arms. "I vote we don't talk about it for at least a year."

"Seconded," Ben replied in a tone so thoroughly disgruntled that it could have put Bellicus to shame.

Julie did not argue, instead she pulled out her pen and quickly wrote down the date in her notepad. "Fine, one year."

* * *

Note: Who wants to write about a whole year of no Bevin? Pssh, I know I don't. Next chapter will take place a year later. Until then, take care, duckies!


	6. Time After Time

Chapter 6: Time After Time

To the future!!! They've all gotten taller! Gwen has cut her hair! Julie has moved away! Kevin is trapped in the Null Void! Ben is… a sound sleeper?

* * *

Ben slapped at his keyboard blindly as the screen flashed. After failing to find the desired button, he lifted his head from his pillow and pressed, "Accept." Julie's image appeared and Ben answering with a sleepy tone, "H'llo?"

"Ohayou, Ben." Julie waved from the bright screen, "How is everything back home?"

"Uh-huh." The brunette's eyes had closed again and whether he was actually awake was a mystery.

Another window on the screen opened and a video Gwen waved to Julie, "How's Japan?"

"Fine," Julie replied, "I would ask you how things are at home, but I already asked Ben and, as you can see, he's telling me all about it."

The boy did not reply with anything but the soft hum of his snoring.

"Want to see a fun trick I learned?" Gwen grinned through the video and Julie gave a nod. The red-head raised a slender finger and a glowing orb appeared by Ben's sleeping head, it floated down slowly before popping next to his ear, awaking him with a start. He made a squeaking sound as he jumped and his right hand flew to the omnitrix on his wrist. Julie laughed and the boy's cousin smirked, "Oh good, you're up."

"Yeah, up and fully awake, thank you." Ben said, rubbing his ear with his palm.

"Okay, enough time wasting. I wanted to talk to you guys." Julie said, tapping a worn notepad with her fingers.

"It couldn't wait until later?" Ben asked, looking at the two girls on his computer screen.

"Oh-ho-ho no. I've waited a whole year- you're hearing what I have to say." She pushed strands of black hair out of her eyes and gave the others a stern look. When neither said anything to argue, she continued, "I've been really bothered about the night Kevin went A-wall." She paused again, waiting for more arguments that did not come. "I looked over my notes last night, and I still can't think of why he acted the way he did."

"You didn't know him before he joined up with us, Julie." The anger in Ben's voice when he talked about Kevin had long ago been replaced by a broken-hearted realism. Today was no different, his voice hardened slightly as he spoke, "Doing what he did really fits his character. He wanted something, so he took it. It didn't matter to him who he screwed in the process."

"So I've been told. But what was he after?"

"The omnitrix, obviously," Gwen's voice had also lost its anger; but unlike Ben, she sounded more annoyed than sad.

"See, that's just it…" Julie looked down at her notepad, "I don't think he was after the omnitrix."

"Then why did he take it?" Ben asked, scratching his chin.

"I don't know. But if he wanted to take it, why did he go to your grandpa's right after he got it?"

"He didn't," Gwen spoke as she suddenly remembered, "he went to my house."

Ben perked up, "what did he do?" He couldn't help but be slightly jealous at the thought of Kevin visiting his cousin so quickly after their encounter.

"Nothing… At least not that I know of. He drove over here but he didn't even come to the door or call me."

"Interesting." Julie was scribbling on the notepad again.

"Why would he do that?" Ben asked.

"Maybe he wanted to say goodbye," Julie looked up at the camera again.

"He knew we were going to send him to the Null Void?" the red head asked.

"More than that," Julie flipped through the pages, "I think the reason he stole the omnitrix in the first place was because he was _trying_ to be sent to the Null Void… Though, I don't know why he would."

"He could have asked me, Cooper, or Grandpa to open a portal." Gwen shrugged, "Do you think that's why he started to come over?"

"No, I don't think so," Ben started. "I think Julie's right. I think he was trying to be _sent_ to the Null Void. After he took the omnitrix, he went and attacked six of the strongest alien fighters around."

"And in terms of attacking, he did a really bad job." Julie recounted. "Remember when he charged right by me and took Manny hostage? Why would he take on the strongest fighter when he could have used the weakest against everyone? And why did he use that form?"

"It's the same form he had before we were younger." Gwen shrugged and Ben nodded.

"But he used Echo Echo's power. According to my notes, Ben didn't have that power until he put the watch back on."

"So, he just absorbed it when he took the omnitrix." Ben guessed.

"By why use just that one power? He easily could have used Humongousaur to crush us all." Julie put a finger to her chin, "do you think he picked that form for a reason?"

"Maybe because it meant something to Ben and me?" Gwen pursed her lips and Ben mulled it over in his mind.

"There's only one way to find out for sure," Ben's eyes hardened as he looked into the computer camera, "Gwen, I need you to make a portal for me."

Gwen looked at her cousin doubtfully but, when he did not waver, she spoke, "I think it would be better if you went to Cooper for this one."

Ben frowned back, but nodded.

********************

"Hey, Ben." Cooper waved as he made some last adjustments on the device, "you've gotten taller."

"You're one to talk," Ben said, giving the blond a small poke on the forehead. "You're already taller than Gwen, I bet you'll top me and Alan soon."

Cooper smiled and handed Ben his invention, "I just finished it. The red button will get you there and the green one will bring you back."

"What about Kevin?" Ben asked as he attached the technopath's invention to his right wrist, it felt odd wearing something opposite the omnitrix.

The blond looked at his elder, "There's only enough power for one body. I won't lie and tell you it was a mistake that I made it that way. If Kevin attacks you, you can press the button and it will take you back- alone."

"But what if-"

"_If_ we decide he can come out, I'll let him out. Until then, this is the most I'm willing to do." Cooper's authority had grown along with his height and Ben knew it was best not to argue.

"Alright," the hero's eyes became fierce and his finger moved over the red button. "I'll see you soon."

***

Ben felt like he was falling. He'd forgotten how thick and dry Null Void air felt against his skin. He rubbed his eye briefly and looked around. For the most part it was as chaotic as ever. Bits of floating rock hovered in the air all around him but off in the distance he could see the huge rock formation that D'Void had used to build his drill. It was the best lead that Ben had to go with, so he twisted his omnitrix, slamming down over the image of his fastest form.

He reached the huge structure and stopping before the large metal doors and changing back to his human body. From what he could see, the building was completely enclosed with metal, stone, and a strange substance on the roof that sparkled oddly in the hazy air. He went to open the door but was surprised when it quickly sprang open and he was facing the large mouth of a tiger-like Vulpimancer. He reached for his omnitrix but stopped when the creature snarled joyfully and licked his face. He smiled and wiped he goop from his eyes, soon surprised again because he was surrounded by the many forms of Null Void inhabitants. They smiled and chattered away so quickly that Ben could not understand them, only follow as they pushed lightly at his legs, urging him inside.

Ben moved with the bodies, hearing the heavy door clang shut behind him, the brunette gazed at the inside of the building. Colorful flora hung from all the walls and draped down to the soft grass-like matting on the floor. The air was also much easier to breathe, much cleaner and fresher than that of the outside. It was now apparent that the crystals he saw on the roof functioned as a glass-like ceiling, permitting a warm light to radiate through the building.

The chattering of the aliens soon dwindled and stopped as a large bat-winged creature flew up from the giant pit in the floor and landed roughly before Ben and his welcoming party.

"Welcome descendant of Tennyson, Max. I am called Serv, Ancilla." It was a strong womanly voice that came from the small alien riding on top of the Null Void Guardian. "You are the one he called Ben, correct?"

She slid down the side of the creature and landed on her feet, quickly walking over to the teen and looking up at him appraisingly.

"Yes." Ben replied. "I'm glad to see he was able to help you guys turn this building into something useful."

"Hmm, yes, it was his idea to build, but it was the other that completed the construction." Ancilla reached above her head to take Ben's hand, leading him over the terrain. "We were somewhat surprised at his return but even more so when he continued your grandfather's work."

"Where is Kevin now?" Ben asked, looking around as though he expected the boy to pop out of the greenery at any moment.

"He is out patrolling again, I suppose. Many of the creatures sent here are not as affable as we. D'Void nearly killed us all with slavery, as you remember."

Ben nodded and wandered to the large hole, peering down and feeling warm gusts of humid air rising from the water that rested at the bottom.

"You are welcome to wait, he should be back at any-" the thick doors burst open suddenly and several Null Void Guardians flew in. Two of the creatures stretched their mouths wide in alarmed roars while the third expelled something quite different from its mouth. The jaws opened wide and the tongue slowly unrolled, revealing a bleeding human body with long black hair.

Ben gasped and the Ancilla began barking commands to her subordinates in a chattering language that he could not understand. Kevin's form was soon surrounded and hoisted on the backs of the former slaves, carried quickly over to the hole and down a rough and winding path that led down to the water.

"You're friend will be well cared for," She spoke. "You may see him after we tend to his wounds. Until then, I'm afraid I must ask that you guard our fortress. With Kevin wounded, we are likely to face an attack."

Ben nodded and ran to the doors, already twisting his omnitrix in preparation.

****

It was not long before the metal doors opened once again. Ben looked down at the small forms beckoning to him and began a quick descent towards the ground, turning back into a human as he landed.

"How is he?" Ben tried his best not to let the small leader fall behind as his strides were far greater than hers.

"It is most fortunate. He is uninjured." Ancilla's voice, though calm, was still authoritative as she quickly bounded along side him as they began the descent down the long winding path that Kevin had previously been taken down.

"But, all that blood?"

"Was not his." She interrupted. "The guardians tell me that he was poisoned by a wounded creature, one with sharp quills that it shoots from his back."

"Argit," Ben couldn't help but laugh. The rat-like creature had tried to steal a null void projector two months ago and ended up blasting himself.

"He is still unconscious, but we will permit you to wait beside him until he returns to us."

The brunette nodded and they walked together until the trail became submerged in the lightly steaming water. The female reached to the wall, brushing aside shining orange vines and typing into a keypad. With all the strange and beautiful plants, Ben had forgotten that they were still in the belly of a huge machine.

A trail of amber stones rose to the surface and Ancilla motioned for him to continue without her.

"Thank you." Ben said earnestly.

"Treat him well, Tennyson, Ben. He is one that has saved us from many an evil in this world, but his strength is only physical."

The hero turned to the small alien form, "Do you know why he came here?"

She turned and looked him in the eyes, "We know he was sent here by you. In our selfishness, none have asked him why… Truthfully, we fear his departure."

"Then why are you allowing me to see him?"

Ancilla turned her back to Ben and began to walk up the long spiral, "We owe him that much… and so do you."

* * *

Go get him, Ben!

Next chapter is a lemon. My thanks goes out to those who've been reading and especially to those who've reviewed. For those who are just in it for the sex, hold on a bit longer.

And a bit of a note for this chapter: The furnace left by D'void melted the ice left by Big Chill, creating a handy little water supply that Kevin helped build a miniature ecosystem around, using the old structure as a skeleton.

Serv, Ancilla is a character that I made up but she will have no significant role in the story. In keeping with the Latin theme that runs in the alien names, Ancilla's name translates as "Slave" and "Handmaiden."

For those that didn't know, Vulpimancer comes from the Latin words "fox" and "craft." But if you ask me, I always thought they were more tiger-like than fox like.


	7. A Moment of Your Time

Chapter 7: A moment of your time

Special note: my computer crashed and I nearly lost all my files. However, thanks to a very nice repair-man and money that I would have otherwise spent on vegan cookies, I have the files back. Thanks to him, you all get the chapter early. Let's celebrate with a lemon cocktail.

SEX!!! SEX!!! OH MY GOD, FINALLY!!!!

(Skip ahead if a bit if lemon is all that you're looking for- otherwise, enjoy the story.)

Disclaimer: Oh, And I still do not own Ben 10

* * *

Ben frowned and continued to follow the stone path until he reached a small door. He pushed it aside and entered the room, surprised to find it void of all the colorful plants that grew outside. The glowing orange crystals cast a small glow over the empty gray walls. The bed, which was the only piece of furniture in the room, was low to the ground and consisted of a hard mattress and a single blanket that the unconscious body slept under.

The younger walked over and studied his old enemy. Kevin had also changed in the last year. His hair had grown longer and his body was leaner- probably the result of having to use his body instead of his car. His eyes then fell on the deep scars that rested on his elder's skin. He frowned at them, knowing full well that he was the one that put them there during their last fight.

He gave a small start as Kevin moved and opened his eyes, which were far more tired than Ben had ever seen them.

Their eyes met and Kevin looked perplexed.

"You're dreaming," the brunette smiled and sat next to him on the bed.

"Oh…" Kevin looked around groggily. He was in no state of mind to argue and simply accepted that he was having another nightmare. "Don't die tonight, okay?"

"I don't have any immediate plans to... Is that what I usually do in your dreams?"

"Oh yeah," it was obvious from the slur in his deep voice that Kevin was completely out of it. "You're always dying. Pretty much every night."

"Well, tonight I just want to talk." Ben looked over Kevin's pale body, naked save for the thin rag of a blanket.

"Okay, Benji," Kevin ran a rough, calloused hand over his forehead and through his long black hair.

Ben froze. He had the other in a compliant stupor and suddenly he'd forgotten all that he wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry I had to do you," Kevin apologized point-blank, his peaceful voice reflecting his incapacitated mind. "I bet that stung like a bitch."

"You had to?" Ben asked, his heart sinking. "Why did you have to do it?"

"I was just doing what that old nut told me to- well not exactly. We had a talk about that and he offered me a gumball…. I really should have taken that gumball; it was a green one like my car- and your eyes... no, wait. It was a yellow one."

"Paradox?" Ben interrupted, "Professor Paradox?" he didn't really need to ask, what other being went around offering gumballs in exchange for favors?

"Yeah." Kevin chuckled, "He told me you liked it and-" he burst into laughter, making most of his sentence unintelligible. "And then he took the omnitrix off and told me to steal it- I mean, where does he keep getting all those gumballs?"

"Paradox made you steal the omnitrix?" Ben pinched the bridge of his nose in contemplation.

"No… Yes… I can't remember... Okay, yes. Bottom line, Benji, you're safe as long as I'm here and you're not. That's what he told me. As long you hate me, you'll stay away from me, and you won't die."

"So, you tried to betray me all because Paradox told you to?"

"Well, yeah." Kevin moved his hand in a gesture, his eyes following it as he spoke. "What choice did I have? If I didn't, you'd be dead."

Ben sat for a long while in contemplation while Kevin wiggled his hand in front of his face and laughed. The reason behind the betrayal seemed clear enough now… but something about it did not set well with the brunette. Why didn't Paradox talk to him as well? And Kevin, why did Kevin just give in like that? He gave up everything just because he was told to- that wasn't like him at all. And even if he did it to save Ben's life, what would have killed him if they stayed friends?

"I'm glad we had this chance to talk." Kevin said after what could have been an hour of strained silence. His voice was much clearer than before and he'd long ago stopped laughing absurdly at his appendage. "Even though I know I'm dreaming, it's nice to think that you're okay."

Ben watched as Kevin closed his eyes and his breathing leveled. Sighing, he stood to his feet and walked towards the door. His hand froze before it touched the metal handle and he turned back to the other.

"Kevin," he walked back towards the bed. The raven made a sound of acknowledgement but did not open his eyes. "Why bother trying to save me? You never cared for me before, so why put yourself through hell for my sake?"

The dark eyes creaked opened slightly but looked at nothing in particular. "I don't know. I guess I didn't have a choice once I knew what would happen to you."

Ben was silent for a moment as he watched his elder. "Thank you," he said softly before leaning down and pressing his lips against Kevin's.

The raven hair opened his eyes more fully and pushed the boy away. Ben enjoyed the look of dismay on Kevin's face, eyes wide and jaw gaping as though he were trying to say something but didn't know where to begin. All this time, what he though was only a figment of his imagination was, in fact, the boy for which he gave up everything. The boy he saved, and the one he betrayed.

"I liked it, you know." Ben whispered darkly, swinging his leg over Kevin's hips and straddling him. "I liked it when you touched me. I liked the ache and the hurt." His fingers traced the scars on the other's pale skin before his mouth moved over the other's, kissing him again and enjoying the fumbles made by his elder as he tried and failed to speak.

The brunette moved down, trailing kisses over the pale skin that shook slightly under him.

"Ben…" Kevin finally managed, wrapping his hands over the other's shoulders and pushing him away. "You can't."

"Why not?" the younger grasped the elder's hand and brought it to his mouth, running his tongue over the calloused tips, "Or is it no fun if you know that I want it?"

"It's not that, I-"

"Just give me this." Ben guided the pale hand down to his chest. "Just this once, and then you won't have to see me until you want to."

Dark eyes stared into the acid green pools, the color taunting and pleading with him to give in. He could feel Ben's heart beating through his black shirt, a hard but steady pattern.

"Just once and then we'll go our separate ways," the young voice was steady but it hinted at his sadness.

Kevin remained silent for a long while, staring at the boy and feeling the rhythm made by his heart. His voice was hardly audible as he spoke, "Okay, Benji."

Ben gave a half smile, leaning in for another kiss. His tongue slid gently over Kevin's bottom lip before slowly easing into his mouth. At first the raven was still, unsure of what to do, but in time he started responding to Ben's movements with his own. His hands went to the tanned face, cupping the cheeks lightly and kissing back with more fervor.

The smaller boy was the first to break the kiss with a sharp inhale. His tanned fingers skimmed down the pale torso, teasing and playing as they descended. A devious little smirk played over his expression as he began shifting down, kissing and biting lightly at the pale skin before he reached the thin fabric of the blanket.

Kevin watched uneasily as Ben removed the cloth, his green eyes were staring back with a calm intensity that made the pale skin flush.

In truth, he'd spent most of his time in the null void thinking about the green-eyed hero- but never had he thought about something like this. His hands fumbled slightly when the smaller boy gave his member a light stroke and moved his mouth over the tip. Unsure of what to do on any level, the raven's body was tense, his hands at his sides and his jaw clenched.

Ben ran his tongue over the tip in a calculated spiraling motion while his hand wrapped around the base and pumped lightly. He could feel the uneasiness of his partner, but that was almost expected from the mutant who, despite his rough demeanor, was actually quite shy.

Kevin bit his tongue as Ben let out little moans when he began sucking. Timidly, his calloused fingers snaked through the brown hair, earning a small grin from the boy as he bobbed lightly. The larger body was relaxing under the tanned boy, unease replaced by electric waves that clouded the raven's mind. He gave a little thrust into the young hero's mouth, unintentionally, but then again on purpose when Ben moved faster in response.

The brunette slowly moved his lips up the shaft; his tongue gave one last flick against the tip before he sat up straight, removing his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Kevin's hands went to Ben's jeans, unbuttoning them and slowly pulling down the zipper.

Onyx met acid green and the two locked in a stare. Kevin quickly removed his hands from Ben's pants, casting his glance away. He hated the look from the young hero; it never failed to make him feel dirty and cruel. He sat up when the brunette stood to his feet, watching the tan hands slowly pushing down the jeans before his legs stepped out of the fabric.

Ben placed his knees back on the bed and crawled over to the pale body, nipping lightly at the scars on Kevin's chin before giving him a kiss.

The younger smiled, wrapping his arms around the strong body and winding his fingers through the long black hair. His lips brushed against the others and he whispered in a low voice, "I want it, so don't hold back."

Kevin leaned in and gave a long, wet kiss. His heart was racing as his hands roamed over the tanned skin, grasping possessively at the muscles. He wanted it also, though he hadn't realized it until now. He wanted the heat and the friction, the feeling of having someone there; he didn't want to be alone anymore.

But that is when Kevin remembered that he would be alone again after Ben left. After this small moment passed, Ben would leave and he would be alone again. He could already feel the loneliness creeping into his body, stopping his heart cold. He wanted Ben now, but he didn't want the pain later.

He pushed the hero's body away, momentarily preparing to stand before he remembered their agreement. Unless he gave Ben what he wanted, he wouldn't leave… and that meant that he was in danger.

Ben looked up with his piercing green eyes at Kevin's expression; it was easy enough to see what he was thinking. The tanned arms began to move once again to encircle the other, but they were stopped by the commanding voice emitted from the elder.

"Turn around… Get on your knees." The voice was cold, but Ben did as he was ordered. Kevin stared down at the curves of the tanned muscles, trying not to memorize the pattern; living with the memory would drive him mad if he did.

Ben grasped the mattress as he felt Kevin inching closer, his labored breathing temporarily halted as he felt the calloused hands wrap over his hips, nails pressing into the firm skin. He waited only a moment before Kevin pressed in. With a deep cry, he arched his back, clutching the blanket in tightly balled fists. He hadn't remembered it hurting this much before, but there was considerably more adrenaline the first time around.

"Should I stop?" Kevin asked, hoping Ben would answer with a yes so that he didn't have memories of the boy to torture him later.

Ben shook his head, "No, keep going."

The dark-haired figure frowned, determined to get it over with as quickly as possible. He pressed in all the way, pausing for a moment to listen to his partner's unsteady breathing before he began moving. Ben closed his eyes and tried to relax around the thrust. He could feel the little rips forming inside his body, breaking the skin with each push.

Kevin hated to admit it, but the feeling of Ben around him was exquisite. He watched as the small beads of sweat formed over the other's skin and listened as the sounds of pain gave way to throaty moans.

The air was thick and hot. Both were struggling to breathe but Ben managed to speak between strained gasps, "sit back."

The taller boy did as he was told, sitting back on his heels slowly while the tanned hips moved with him. Ben smiled at the new closeness, wrapping his arm above his head to play with the long black hair while his back arched into Kevin's chest with every grind of his hips.

Kevin grit his teeth at the contact, trying hard not to want more as the brunette rocked against him in a steady rhythm. He could hear his name being called between the heavy panting as the other boy leaned against him their sweat mingling together as they moved. The larger boy lowered his head and nipped at the back of Ben's neck, tasting the odd combination of soap and sweat. It was too late to stop, the memories were already sufficient to haunt him until his last day, so he proceeded without hesitation.

Ben let out a heated cry as Kevin's fingers moved over his penis and started stroking it lightly. His moans where stronger and he breathlessly begged the other to go faster, harder. The raven granted his wish, speeding up to match the quickened pace of his thrusts.

The younger was in a fury, his cries echoing off the walls while his skin burned to the touch. One hand grasped at the large thigh beneath him while the other clawed at the pale shoulders behind him. Kevin was busy sucking and biting Ben's neck as he pushed harder and deeper, all the while pumping the erection in his hand.

"Haa-nn! I- I'm close!" Ben cried out, not bothering to lower his voice.

Kevin didn't reply but he felt himself getting closer and closer with each new wave of pleasure. He hit the tanned boy's prostate dead on and Ben let out a loud cry of gratification.

"Right there, again!" he pleaded, nearly in a delirium from the heat radiating out of his body. The taller pulled out slightly and shoved in again, hitting the same sweet spot and earning a loud scream of ecstasy. "Ahh! Kevi-Nn!" Ben screamed the other's name as he released, breaking the rhythm as his body shook from the orgasm.

Kevin continued to move, taking the tan hips into his hands and guiding the body along his shaft. He was close, too close, unless he pulled out now-

"Inside me," Ben commanded breathlessly, but Kevin pulled out and held his hand in front of the tip as he came, catching most of the hot liquid. The brunette pouted shortly as he turned around and grabbed Kevin's wrist, bringing the wet hand to his lips and licking away the cum with a soft moan. He wrapped his arms around the pale torso and gave his partner a long, wet kiss.

Both were dizzy and panting, covered in a sweat that did little to cool their bodies. Kevin collapsed back onto the mattress, allowing Ben to crawl over him, placing his naked body on top of his and relaxing over the broad torso. The slender fingers twirled through the dark hair and a strong white arm wrapped around the slender waist.

The raven frowned and removed his arm from around the other, "deals a deal, Tennyson. Go back now."

Ben's eyes narrowed slightly, "not yet. Just let me sleep here for a bit." He smiled as a devious little trap formed in his brain. He reached over and undid the contraption given to him by Cooper. He wrapped it around Kevin's wrist and nuzzled back down. "Cooper made that for me. Pushing the green button will send me back home- but don't push it yet!" He sat up to shoot a warning glare at the other, "wait until I fall asleep, okay?"

Kevin frowned but nodded. He had hoped that Ben would simply leave- he didn't want to be the one to send him back.

Ben smiled sweetly and leaned in, giving another kiss before he closed his eyes and relaxed on top of the rising and falling chest of his lover, "Goodnight."

'_You mean goodbye_.' Kevin thought glumly as he closed his eyes also.

**

The raven opened his eyes sleepily and his hand immediately went to the naked skin of the young man sleeping on top of him. His face grew sad as his fingers brushed against the green button of the small device around his pale wrist.

"I'll miss you, Benji." The deep voice said before the fingers pressed against the button and the boy disappeared from his view.

Ben landed with a soft thud on the mattress. Smiling and humming lightly at the success of his trick.

**

Kevin swore loudly as he landed on the cold floor of a white room. He looked around briefly before his eyes caught the black heeled boots of a red-haired woman.

"Kevin Ethan Levin," she mused with a haughty look on her face. The voice was familiar, but it was impossible that it belonged to the same girl. Gwen could not possibly have aged that much in one year. Her hair was pulled back in a very long ponytail and she wore a strange cloak-like scarf around her neck. She took a seat on nothing but the air around her and folded her arms over her chest looking down at his naked body, "we need to talk."

* * *

I hope you all liked that! I liked it. I liked it a lot. But then again, who doesn't like a little Bevin action?!

In other Bevin news, I'm really missing the weekly updates on Grudge Match Redux and Transformation! I can't wait until August!


	8. Let's Do The Time Warp Again

Chapter 8: Let's Do the Time Warp Again

A/N: I think a lot of Bevin fans really dislike Gwen. I don't really mind her, personally. She's smart, cute, and has cool alien powers. I mean, what's not to like? She is kind of in the way of Bevin time……. We must kill her.

* * *

Kevin's eyes widened as he looked at the woman hovering before him. She waved her hand absently and a sheet of fabric wrapped around his pale skin, clothing him in a black suit highlighted with white lines.

"It suits you." She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The raven stood to his feet, running a palm over the fabric on his belly and looking curiously at the woman. "Gwen?"

"It's Gwedolyn now." She toyed with one of her silver hoop earrings, "I stopped using that name when Ben's daughter was born."

"Ben's daughter?" considering the situation he was in moments before, Kevin found the idea of Ben having children slightly absurd. "You're from the future?"

"That's right," she fiddled with the odd stone-like devices on her right arm. "I've been where you will be and seen things you won't believe."

"Like Ben having kids." Kevin grumbled, almost absently.

"He married more for political alliance than love… but two children were born. You also have a child, a son."

"I- I do?!" This was too much, Kevin held his head in his hands, "I have a son?"

Gwendolyn smiled, "He's quite the hero in my time…. I suppose that's why you're in this mess."

"What does that mean?" Kevin looked up at the future Gwen, his arms shaking as they barely supported him.

"Paradox lied. Ben was never in any danger." The invisible seat disappeared and Gwendolyn's heels clacked against the floor. "I think he lied because he wanted to ensure the children would be born."

"For the greater good…" Kevin paused and looked down to the ground, "He just wanted to make sure our future had a hero to keep everyone safe... He didn't- doesn't care how it comes about."

"You're absolutely right." Gwen's voice was soft and light as she crouched down to meet his eyes. "Paradox doesn't care how the hero comes about… as long as a hero comes. I hope that's where I can help you." Kevin looked back into her strange green eyes and she gave him a smile. "I've mastered time travel a long time ago and now I'm working on elemental creation and stabilization."

"You think you can make a human out of nothing but energy?" Kevin questioned, unsure that the future Gwen knew what she was talking about. Making clothing was impressive, but it was a far cry from making a living human.

"I'm hoping that I won't have to. I want to see if I can rip them out of my time- momentarily… just long enough to keep them from disappearing when the future changes."

Kevin's expression became skeptical, "That sounds pretty dangerous."

"Does it?" she chuckled and her hair waved slightly with energy, "I thought it sounded like fun."

The raven looked back with curiosity. It was apparent now that energy manipulation was not the only trait Gwendolyn had mastered; she had also taken on the free-spirited personality common to her Anodite heritage.

"In the mean time, do you think you could send me back to the null void?" Kevin asked. He and Ben had a long talk ahead of them.

"Not yet," she answered as the white walls surrounding them began to fade, slowly dimming to reveal a dark blue room lit only partially by a table light covered in a maroon lampshade. "But, I'll be leaving you in good hands. Tah-tah!"

Kevin looked around at Gwen's room. It had changed very little since he last saw it. He spun as he heard the door knob turning, unsure of what to be prepared for. It was Gwen, of course, dressed in sleek black pants and a light blue shirt. She raised her eyebrow at him and took a seat on her bed.

"You cut your hair," Kevin instantly regretted his opening line as the girl looked at him with like he was an idiot.

"It's easier to fight this way." She said plainly, "I'll grow it out once I've mastered energy usage."

"Yeah," Kevin was regretting their conversation more and more, "so I've seen."

Gwen hummed and pursed her lips slightly, "Our last conversation was a lot more… energetic than this."

"I guess it's useless to apologize now… but for what it's worth, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"The last time we fought… not each other, the last time we fought as a team against the Highbreed… Why did you make me stay when you knew you would betray us soon after?" Kevin frowned as he saw Gwen's expression dropping slightly, "My powers were strong enough to destroy them, but you asked me to stay. You said you couldn't lose me." The silence was awkward as she wiped a small tear from her eye, facing Kevin was harder than she thought it would be, "I'm sorry, I guess it's been bothering me for a long time…"

"I knew what I was going to do to him- to Ben. I knew he would need you. I'm just as bad as Paradox… I hurt people for what I thought was the greater good."

"I guess I'm glad you did… Ben took it pretty hard. I didn't know why until I talked to my future self. He never told any of us that you- you know…" she stopped and turned as red as her hair.

"So you know that the you from the future is trying to help us?" Kevin tried to quickly change the subject.

"Pretty nice of me, hmm?" Gwen gave a light smile, the first he'd seen from her that night. "I just want my favorite cousin to be happy. The future me wants the same."

"I guess that's what I want too," Kevin shrugged and the lines of his mouth curved only slightly, a vague hint at what might have been an inward smile.

"I think it could be better this way… having you back on the team… I've seen the future without you and it's not that spectacular. Ben becomes so obsessed with hero work that he forgets what's most important. Having you back might level him out a bit, help him remember that fighting is only worth doing if you have someone to fight for."

They both sat in complacent silence for some time before Gwen finally stood to her feet.

"I'm guessing you also want a portal to the Null Void," she turned her back on him and stretched her arm out. A glowing circle formed and Kevin neared it, pausing as Gwen gave him a serious look. "I should tell you this now… I'm only going to get stronger and more powerful… If you do anything like what you did a year ago to Ben…" Her eyes narrowed and her expression became deadly ominous, "There is no place on earth _or off it_ that you can hide from me."

Kevin swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good," Gwen gave him a cheerful smile that did not help to make her look less menacing. She gave him a hard shove into the portal and waved goodbye, sighing when it closed and she was left alone in her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is really inconvenient timing." A teenaged Gwen pouted, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail and casting her father a dirty look.

Ben smiled and scratched his chin; he was past due for a good shave and a good night of sleep- neither of which would happen due to constant hero time, "I'm sorry kiddo, but it's just the way things are."

"But why do _I_ have to go?" she continued to protest, "I'm not the one going for training! I'm not the one with stupid alien powers! Why can't I stay with mom?"

"Because, dorkess," Kenny chimed in, "time travel is risky and Dad doesn't want us to disappear…. Maybe you _should_ stay."

"Not funny." Ben scolded and Kenny gave a shrug.

"I was only joking."

Devlin sighed heavily and picked at the dirt under his nails. He wasn't looking forward to this trip either. He knew that going back in time would mean seeing his father, a man he hadn't seen for five years and one that he didn't care to see for another five-thousand years. Ben noticed the discouraged face of the dark-haired boy and gave him a pat on the head.

"You'll be fine," his look moved to his two children, and a vague thought about time flying by past through his brain, "all of you."

"Just think of it as an adventure!" Gwendolyn smiled as she appeared out of thin air and ruffled everyone's hair with unseen energy waves. "It'll be so much fun! I'm a bit jealous I'm not going with you… maybe I should, just for a bit."

"You've got your own job to do," Ben warned.

"Oh, phoo. You're always so serious, hero." She laughed as she looked the three teens over. "I see that everyone is ready. Shall we go?"

Kenny smiled with excitement while Devlin cast his eyes downward and Gwen folded her arms over her chest. Ben threw his arms around all of them and drew them in to a tight hug.

"Behave yourselves- if you don't, I'll remember and punish you later." He smiled and Gwen gave a half smile back. His two children walked towards their 'aunt Gwendolyn' but Devlin stayed close to his adopted father.

"Do you think changing the past will really change what my dad's become?" his voice was kept low so that only the brown and grey haired man could hear.

Ben frowned. He too had wondered if changing the past would help or harm his former friend's situation. The last time they'd met, Kevin was so consumed with madness that he nearly killed both their sons. It was possible that there was no way to save him.

He rested his hand on Devlin's shoulder and gave him a sincere look, "Even if we can't, we have to try. Everyone deserves the chance to be good but some people need a few extra shots at it, right?"

Devlin nodded solemnly before giving his adoptive father a quick hug and joining his pseudo-siblings above the glow of a newly forming portal.

"Here we go!" Gwendolyn chimed as the portal opened wide and the teens fell shrieking into the abyss. She gave her cousin a quick wink as before she decided to fall herself. The red-head's giggles were just audible over the screaming of the other three before the portal closed, leaving Ben in silence.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, frowning at both the good and bad memories of the black haired ruffian and hoping Gwendolyn's plan would work.

* * *

AN: Before anyone hops on the "Ben didn't have a daughter" bandwagon, yes he did. It was in the enhanced version of the "Ken 10" episode. Ben 10,000 marries Kai Green and they have two kids, named after his two cousins. You can also look it up on Ben10versepedia… Oh God…. I am such a nerd.


	9. This Time

Chapter 9: This Time

This is _by far_ my favorite chapter. I consider it slightly out of character because the characters use the F-word… is that strange that I consider swearing out of character but Ben and Kevin having crazy-hot butt sex together not out of character?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. Or the color purple. Just saying.

* * *

Kevin took a breath of the hot air as he landed to his feet on the red floating rocks of the Null Void. Gwen had placed him right before the strange rock tower, his home for the past year and the place where Ben was undoubtedly waiting for him- that sneaky little sex fiend. The raven hair smiled unconsciously at the thought of the other as he approached the large metal doors and opened them, patting the guard Vulpimancer on the head and sneaking quietly through the great hall. It was deadly quiet, save for the occasional snoring of the inhabitants and creaking of the renovated structure. He wandered silently down the long spiral of a path, slowly opening the door and stepping inside.

Ben was still sleeping, of course; the boy could sleep through hurricanes if he tried. The larger body crawled on to the bed beside him and rested his back against the wall. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He could wait for the other to wake up. They had time now.

"I hope you didn't come back just to lecture me." Ben commented lightly, his cheek pressed against the hard mattress, making his voice sound slightly muffled.

"I think we're a little beyond lecturing, Benji." Kevin crossed his wrists behind his head and leaned back on the wall. "Pretty nasty trick you played there."

Was he angry? Ben couldn't tell. His voice was so different and hard to read, the deep sadistic hints to it always made him sound as if he were plotting something.

"I think this is yours," Kevin removed the portal-watch from his wrist and tossed it down before Ben's face and then placed the hands back to where they were.

'_Yep,_' the brunette thought to himself, '_he's mad._' He considered his options, he could take the device and leave, or…

Ben swung his legs over Kevin's and gave him a playful grin. He wouldn't sacrifice another chance to be with the pale body, even if it meant facing its owner's wrath.

"Since when did you learn to lie without your eye twitching?" Kevin asked as the still naked body settled into his lap. It was a nice fit.

"I didn't lie. I never said that I would leave, only that you wouldn't have to see me until you wanted to find me." Ben looped his arms around Kevin's neck, he still couldn't read the other. Playing with the mutant was like playing with fire, but that only excited the green-eyed boy even further.

Kevin felt an odd mix of emotions as the boy he'd given up so much for moved his naked body ever so slightly against his own. He wanted to hold smaller the body in his arms and protect it- but he also wanted to pin the body beneath his and tear it apart. It was a tough choice.

"You really oughta know by now, Benji," Kevin's cold fingers trailed down the delicious little indent of the tanned spine, reaching the entrance and slowly slipping in two calloused fingers, "that I don't like being fucked with."

Ben gave a wicked smile and leaned in for a kiss, his body twitching slightly as the fingers moved inside him. The brunette paused before Kevin's lips, brushing against them as they moved in speech.

"You're going to regret tricking me," the raven-hair chuckled darkly, "I'll see to that."

The hero had no doubt the other was serious about his threat, an assurance that made him hard at the thought. Their lips met and at once tongues began to battle for supremacy. Ben was slowly rocking his hips, rolling with the movements of the fingers. Kevin could feel the younger boy's member rubbing against his abdomen with every small movement. Ben gave a sharp moan as he felt Kevin's erection growing under his, still trapped by the black cloth but clearly a sign of enjoyment.

Both wanted it and both were ready, but the paler man had a score to settle. He guided the other to lie down with a quick shove, keeping his two fingers in and adding a third while his tongue moved down the muscles of the tanned stomach.

Ben grit his teeth, taking in a small hiss of air as Kevin's free hand wrapped around his penis and slowly, very slowly, moved over the surface.

"Oh, yeah," Ben teased sarcastically, "I'm really regretting it now."

Kevin only smiled and gave the head a slow lick with the very tip of his tongue. He was determined to torture his willing slave for as long as possible. He knew what Ben wanted and he knew what would drive Ben insane; the tricky part would be how to do both at the same time.

The brunette was thankful that Kevin's mouth was not as cold as his hands as it enclosed around his painfully hard member. He smiled and thrust lightly upward, giving the three fingers more room to twist and move.

"Harder," Ben requested, he wanted the heat and the aggression of their new endeavor to top their last encounter.

But Kevin didn't move any faster, he continued at a leisurely pace, unhurriedly swirling his tongue around the other's member while he sucked lightly and his fingers moved in a steady back-and-forth rhythm.

"Harder," Ben asked again, this time his voice was slightly louder.

It had the same effect and the raven-hair only smiled and continued to suck lightly while his fingers stretched and played at an equally slow pace. Ben knit his brows slightly, trying to decide how best to go about this new dilemma. He gave another small thrust, followed by a slightly larger one, and yet another that was greater than the one before it.

Kevin wrinkled his nose in defeat. He'd wanted to tease the other by moving slowly, denying the aggression and controlled pain that the brunette was so fond of. But he had other tricks of his sleeve…

Ben smirked at his victory as his partner gave in and started moving faster and sucking harder. The fingers roughly assaulted his insides now, causing him to writhe into the feeling as the calloused tips brushed against the sweet spot inside him. His moans were quiet and rhythmatic as his hands clutched at the scrap of a blanket under him and his eyes closed as he rode the electric waves sent out by his nerves. He felt a deep blush reach his cheeks as his blood surged inside him. The feelings were mounting, building up inside him and he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Kevin," Ben warned, his body starting to shake.

The fingers pulled out quickly and the hot mouth was replaced by the comparatively cool air of the room. Ben felt the calloused fingers wrap around his wrists and pin his arms on either side of his head while the clothed legs straddled and prevented excessive movement of his hips.

Ben's acid green eyes shot open, they met the dark color of Kevin's eyes as he smirked down at his younger.

"I meant it, Benji. I'm going to make you regret it. I'll make you suffer for your little stunt."

Ben lifted his hips enough to rub his erection against the cloth-covered length of Kevin's hard penis, "But you want it too, right?" He voice was hardly more than a throaty moan.

Damn! When did the little runt learn to play hard-ball? It took more will power than Kevin expected not to rip off his clothing and ravage the boy under him. But he held his ground and held the smaller body down, waiting through the futile attempt to lure him into giving up. Once the fretted panting had subsided and the thrusts against his still clothed member were less powerful, Kevin moved back down and began working again.

His fingers entered once more and he gave a nasty smirk before his tongue swirled around the still hard erection. Ben swooned at the feeling he had been denied, the blush in his cheeks quickly retuning as he rocked with every little thrust and twist given by the pale fingers. He looked down to Kevin, enjoying the slight blush of heat that played over his cheeks as he sucked. They moved together in a steady rhythm, Ben was nearly ready, but this time he kept his mouth shut. If Kevin was going to play those games, he could do the same. His body went hot and small flashes of white were going off behind his eyes- but just before he could climax, the larger body pinned him down once again.

"You're kidding me," Ben said breathlessly as Kevin leered down at him. "Come on Kev," Ben brushed his hard length against him once again, earning the same effect as before. "Don't stop."

Kevin chuckled darkly, "It's not enough just to touch. You make me feel so rotten when I touch you, when your innocent eyes look up at me and all I can think about is everything that I've done wrong."

"It's not-" Ben began but his captor continued talking.

"You'll always be the hero Benji, but just once I want to see you fall, I want to hear you begging for it. I want you to take that perfect image and run it into the ground."

Ben had no idea where Kevin had gotten the perfect-boy image in his mind, but if begging was what he wanted, begging is what he would get. And if he wanted to see a soiled reputation, he would get that too.

"Please Kevin," Ben moved his mouth up to his partner's and bit his lip lightly, "I need it. I don't want a soft reminder of the friendship we never really had, I want you. Now. Hard. Please," his lifted his hips once again and rubbed himself against Kevin, "I don't want you to stop, I want you to fuck me like you mean it."

"Keep talking," Kevin moved down Ben's torso, planting little nips on his hard muscles.

"I want to feel you inside me again. I want to hear you whispering my name as I scream yours. I want- ahn!"

"Keep talking," Kevin commanded before he moved his mouth back over the hard member and sucked, this time harder and faster.

"I want you to fuck me!" Ben's body was moving with the elder's mouth, his fingers clawing at the mattress, "I want to come inside your mouth and I want you to kiss me with my taste still on your tongue." Ben was already close again, the lights building up behind his eyes and the burning sensation returning to his skin.

But Kevin had decided long before that they would come together, so instead of letting the poor boy release, his fingers wrapped around his hard penis and squeezed it lightly. Ben let out a strained moan, a mixture of pleasure and aggravation. He trashed his hips wildly, trying to get Kevin to continue but the larger was stubborn and unwilling.

"Please," the brunette cried out with a somewhat raspy voice. He really was begging now, not because he knew Kevin wanted it but because he truly wanted it.

Kevin smiled and slowly released his grip. His hands moved to the black material and he began to peel it off, revealing his naked skin to the other and giving him a devious smirk.

Inside, Ben smirked as well. He'd won.

The elder positioned himself between the hero's thighs, holding the tanned legs slightly in the air as he tested the entrance, slowly putting his tip past the puckered opening.

The hero moaned and tried to move down, all the waiting would drive him insane. He wanted the mutant now.

Kevin could see exactly what Ben was doing. He smiled and pushed in all the way, enjoying the cry that escaped the other boy's perfectly dirtied lips.

Ben wrapped his legs around Kevin and grabbed at his shoulders, hoisting himself up so that he faced Kevin evenly.

"Harder," Ben whispered into the other's mouth before he kissed it, a long wet kiss that left a small line of saliva between the tongues when broken. "Fuck me."

Kevin thrust up roughly, smiling as the nails on the slender fingers dug into his shoulders as they used him for leverage. One of his hands snaked into Ben's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling down. The brunette moved his head back with the pull, exposing his neck to the other and delighting when Kevin's teeth grazed against the taut skin.

"Good," Ben said, his eyes open to the ceiling as Kevin thrust again. "I want more."

The hand that had been entangled in the brown locks moved down to Ben's length, wrapping around the shaft and pumping. The raven drank in all the dirty little sounds made by his tainted hero- his, and no one else's.

"Kevin!" Ben cried out, I'm going to-"

The raven didn't have time to stop it, hot white liquid shot out onto Kevin's stomach, sliding down his skin and dripping over his cock. He didn't mind, though, Ben expression was so cute when he came. The pale hand pumped a bit more, milking out the last of the cum before he scraped his finger against his muscles, collecting the liquid and bringing it to his tongue. He licked it off and pressed his open mouth against Ben's, letting the hot liquid mingle between their tongues.

Kevin smiled and leaned forward, urging the smaller body to fall back on the mattress. Ben moved his legs, curling his knees over Kevin's shoulders and moaning loudly as the raven began thrusting faster.

"Deeper," Ben pleaded, his mind was a wreck and all that he knew was that he wanted to feel the body of his comrade hard against his own. He wanted more, it was never enough. "Kev- ahh, Kevin!"

"Like it Benji?" the voice was low, dangerous, it was impossible to tell what a voice like that was capable of, "tell me you want me."

"K-Kevin," Ben cried out in frantic gasps, "I want you."

"Tell me you're mine."

"You own me," Their bodies were sweating and all Ben could focus on was the pleasure around him and the voice in his ear. "Mind, body, soul, I'm yours, just take it."

"Say it again," Kevin grinned, he loved to hear it, the desperation in the hero's voice that told him how good it felt.

"You're my master."

Kevin's brain jolted for a moment. Although he certainly hadn't been expecting that, he enjoyed hearing it all the same. "Again." He commanded.

"Master!" Ben arched his back under the other as Kevin hit his prostate and he began to feel hard again.

The larger body thrust harder into the smaller, moving even faster. Both were beyond the point of talking, the raven could only manage strained grunts as he moved while the brunette's elated face moaned and screamed in delight.

Kevin's hands moved down to Ben's new hardness and pumped once again. The sounds mingled with the hot air, making it harder and harder to breathe. He was close, both of them were.

"Inside?" the taller asked breathlessly and all the other could do was nod. Kevin grinned, giving Ben a few more thrusts before coming hard inside him. Ben moaned at the hot, slick feeling that coated his insides and came for the second time that night, crying out Kevin's name as he did.

They both took a moment to catch their breath before Kevin pulled out slowly, letting the liquid slowly leak out behind him. Ben smiled at the feeling, closing his eyes as he rested and tried to catch his breath. They opened when they felt Kevin's tongue moving over his skin, cleaning off the thick liquid left on his tan stomach by his latest release. The raven smiled and licked at his lips before moving his mouth over Ben's and giving another long kiss.

After all was said and done, Kevin moved to lay down, pulling Ben to rest on top of him. He followed the silent queues, letting his tired body rest on top of the firm muscles of his lover.

"Pfft, you called me Master," the raven teased and Ben felt his cheeks flush.

"I was in the heat of the moment." He replied. "And don't act like you didn't eat it right up."

Kevin hummed and wrapped his arm possessively around the slender torso, "No, I loved it. Things like that make me want to tear you apart."

Ben grinned and snuggled down, "Give a guy a rest, would'ya? We only just finished round two."

"And I'm looking forward to round three." Kevin kissed Ben on the forehead and relaxed, soon both were sleeping pleasantly in each other's arms.

* * *

It's a little fluffy for me… but after the hell I put them through, I figured they deserved it. If you liked it, please leave a review! I'm lonely without them!


	10. Time Will Tell

Chapter 10: Time Will Tell

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ben 10. I rather like smoothies, though.

* * *

When Ben awoke, Kevin was no longer with him. The tanned body sat up swiftly and looked around to see only the empty room. He quickly stood to his feet, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he strode over to the door which began to open before he had even touched it.

"Tennyson, Ben?" It was Serv, Ancilla's voice and Ben realized he was still naked, he bolted back to the bed and wrapped the blanket over his waist.

"Uh.. yes?" He replied once he was covered. The small form entered and bowed lightly.

"Forgive my intrusion, Tennyson, Ben." She padded quickly into the room.

"Ben."

"Pardon?" she stopped her walking and looked at him squarely.

"You can just call me Ben."

"I thank you," she replied, "But now is not the time for discussing formalities. There is an issue that requires attention on the main floor."

"Problem?" Ben reached for his jeans and boxers, thankful when Ancilla turned her back so that he could dress himself unwatched. "Where's Kevin?"

"Kevin is out patrolling. He will return later, no doubt. But for now, please join us in the main hall." Ancilla ushered silently for the young man to follow, which he did after he pulled on his black shirt.

They rounded to the top of the spiral quickly, and Ben caught site of the ruckus. All the inhabitants were gathered around three teenaged forms and one adult that the brunette recognized almost immediately despite her aging.

"Gwendolyn!" He waved and she swooped over quickly, giving him a bear-hug.

"It's so good to see you, Ben!" She squeezed and knocked the air out of his lungs before setting him down on his feet and beaming at him. "I'm glad we came when we did," she lowered her voice so that only he could hear, "I would hate to have interrupted." Her cousin turned a brilliant shade of red and he immediately hushed her.

"Ah-hem!" a girl behind Gwendolyn began and the two boys next to her stared at Ben.

"Who are your friends?" Ben asked politely as he looked at the three.

"Oh, silly me," Gwendolyn chortled. "These two are your children and that one is Kevin's."

Ben stared at them with a perfectly blank face before turning back to his time-traveling cousin. "M-my?"

**

Meanwhile, not so far off into the Null Void, Kevin felt a small ache in his stomach. It had been quite some time since his last meal and he was due for a good rest. Patrol had been boring him anyhow, boredom resulting either from low activity of bothersome aliens or the thought that Ben was still probably sleeping naked in his bed. He smiled and turned back to the tall tower looming in the distance.

As he landed, the doors creaked open to the loud sounds of busy chattering. He could hear familiar voices mingling with new ones and his curiosity was drawn to the tall and shapely form of Gwendolyn. She waved at him cheerfully and his attention turned to Ben- who looked back in utter dismay.

"Oh good!" Gwendolyn cheered, "I was afraid I wouldn't get to see the introductions! These two are Gwen and Kenneth, Ben's children. And this one," She gave Devlin a hard shove towards his father, "is your son!"

Kevin looked down in bewilderment at the young teen that glared up at him. Just as he was about to extend his hand in welcome, a sharp voice cut through the air.

"We've already met," Devlin turned on his heels and strode back to his adopted brother. Kevin looked at Ben who continued to stare back at him in utter dismay.

"Well then," Gwen chimed, either not realizing or ignoring the obvious tension that had suddenly entered the great hall, "I hate to run, but unfortunately there is work to do. Take care now, everyone!"

She opened a portal and waved goodbye to Kevin as he ran towards her in an attempt to stop her. He had no idea he would be expected to baby-sit! When the portal closed, Kevin turned back frantically to Ben- who continued to stare at him in utter dismay.

"Well," Gwen did not hide the venom in her tone, "this is going to be a blast."

****

Hours later, after Ben came out of his stupor and much discussion had been done, it was revealed that Ken and Devlin were expected to train with the younger versions of their fathers and Gwen, who was still thoroughly pouting, would be picked up by Ben's cousin of the same name.

A glowing pink light formed and the red head entered the great hall in a much less flamboyant style than her older self.

"I really appreciate this Gwen," Ben was saying as he handed his daughter (who was actually older than him by a year) to his cousin.

"No problem; with Julie gone, I need a new shopping buddy." For the first time, Ben's daughter gave an actual smile. She hurried over to her 'aunt' and dragged her into the swirling pink portal before turning to wave to her father and siblings. Devlin waved back and Kenny made a face at her- but stopped before his father was able to catch him.

Ben turned to the two boys, they were only slightly younger than him and he doubted that they would learn very much during their stay. "First things first," the brunette began, "let's get some breakfast down before we start training."

Devlin frowned. He remembered food from the Null Void and held it on-par with the memories of his father. He glanced over at the young man with the X-shaped scar on his chin and scowled. It wasn't the same man yet, but he hated him all the same.

All inhabitants of the tower sat together while they ate, something that Devlin had always been grateful for because it made slipping bits of unwanted scrap to the Vulpimancer very easy.

"So you have the omnitrix in the future?" Ben asked his son while he ate.

"Well, not _the_ omnitrix, this is one that you made for me." Kenny did not seem to mind the strange tasting food as he was eating more than anyone. "At first you told me I couldn't have one, but then you surprised me on my tenth birthday."

"I'm just surprised Azmuth would ever allow such a thing," Ben placed his hand on his chin.

"You always told me some guy named Paradox convinced him."

"PARADOX?!" Kevin's voice was louder than he intended, caught off guard by the mention of the professor that had caused them all much trouble. He calmed himself when he saw the look given to him by his son, an expression of pure discord.

Ben noticed the look as well, but continued with his conversation, "Paradox? I wonder why he would do that."

"He wanted to make sure there was always a hero around." Kevin was guessing, but his voice sounded convinced.

"Like what he did with us," Ben spoke quietly, casting a glance at his dark haired companion. He could tell that the raven wondered how he knew, so he added a name to connect the pieces, "Gwendolyn."

"Yeah, she told us about you guys," Devlin's voice was hard and he refused to look at his father. "How you _used_ to be friends before my _dad_ betrayed you."

Ben tried to fight back the deep blush in his cheeks, "Oh, s-she did? What all did she tell you?"

"Just that you guys used to fight together but one day Kevin-11 attacked you and Great-Grandpa Max." Kenny was talking with his mouth full but mercifully swallowed before he finished his sentence as he turned to Kevin, "We only recently found out why you did it."

Devlin's eyes narrowed, he did not believe his father could ever be the hero his adoptive family had described.

*****

"Wow, they're still at it!" Kenny panted as he rested against a floating asteroid. Kevin was next to him and equally out of breath. Training had gone better than expected. They split into teams of two, Kenny had chosen Kevin to spar against because they all feared that the dual omnitrixes might malfunction when facing each other and because the smaller brunette wanted to fight the legendary villain. It was a good match none the less, their fighting styles were similar, fast, natural, and brutal. Devlin and Ben were a bit more meticulous and calculating, better at conserving energy until opportune moments.

"Mind telling me why Devlin keeps glaring at me?" Kevin worked up the nerve to ask as a loud boom erupted off in the distance.

Kenny paused, unsure if it was his place to be talking about this, "let's just say Ben isn't the only one you betrayed… He's been living with us for four years. You two worked up a plan to escape from the Null Void, but once you got out, you attacked us. Devlin asked you to stop and you didn't… you pushed him aside to fight us… so he attacked you and helped us instead."

Kevin smiled. He had a good kid.

"What I don't get is why you attacked us," Kenny continued, talking more to himself now than the tall raven. "If you didn't want to fight my dad in the first place, why did you want to fight him in the future?"

"He probably went insane," Devlin spoke as he landed on the asteroid, followed by Ben. "Or he always was that way." He glared at Kevin who looked back silently, his face unreadable.

"None of that," Ben warned. He liked the authority of being 'dad' more and more. "It's getting late, we should all head inside for a meal and a shower."

Devlin nodded, finally breaking his glare as he took off into the endless asteroids towards the tower. Kenny and Ben threw sympathetic look at the tall raven who shrugged it off. He didn't want their pity.

****

"Looks like it's just you and me then," Ben spoke to Kevin as they began to walk down the long spiral. They had eaten a good meal and were all ready for bed but Devlin had refused to sleep down in Kevin's room- it had been their room while he was growing up and he had no intention of ever setting foot in there again. Kenny understood why and elected to sleep upstairs with his adopted sibling.

The raven cast a glance behind him to see his future son still scowling at him. He couldn't blame him; from the sounds of it, he'd done a pretty terrible thing to him.

"Don't let it bother you," the brunette had read his mind, "he just needs some time to come around." Ben opened the door to Kevin's small room and ushered him inside, closing it soundly behind him and turning with a mischievous glint to face the lean body, "Plus, with the kids gone, we can have some fun." He pushed Kevin against the wall, wrapping his fingers into the long black hair and standing tall to kiss him.

Kevin frowned but kissed back. Knowing his only son hated him didn't exactly put him in the mood, but he would fake it if it meant seeing the brunette happy. He quickly twirled around and pressed Ben to the wall, lifting his leg to press against his groin while his hand traveled under the black fabric of his shirt. The hero began a moan that was interrupted by the crackling of electricity.

The two bodies froze as the static grew louder, blue and red lightning danced on the floor as a crude portal opened wide. A ghostly pale hand extended from its depths and clawed at the floor, bringing rise to a long mop of tangled black hair. Soon the entire body was out, standing raggedly and glaring at the two from under a sheet of the black hair.

"It's-" Ben stared in disbelief.

"Me…" Kevin stared also.

The body was the same but older, and the eyes had changed to a lighter color, making the figure look even more menacing as the teeth were bared in a twisted snarl. It stood before them, breathing harshly and clenching his fists as though he were calculating something awful.

Without warning, the older Kevin began a lunge towards the two bodies, a murderous glint in his eyes as a hiss escaped through the jagged teeth.

* * *

Oh noes! Evil future Kevin is here! His hair is so long and pre- Er… I mean, He's evil! What will happen next?!

'The End' is nigh! Just two more chapters after this! What would my readers like to see next? I was thinking about doing a couple of one-shots and maybe a sequel to "Benfield" but I'm not sure. I need your help deciding! Send me a message or leave me a review- and while your at it, tell me if you like the story!

Also, thanks to everyone that has left reviews! I just now found out that I can reply to them ::gonk:: so I'll be sending thank you messages to those that sent me reviews!


	11. Hero Time?

Chapter 11: Hero Time?

Chapter 11! That's my lucky number, you know! And actually, now that I think about it… my real name starts with a K…. and my last name starts with a B… so maybe it's destiny that I should love Bevin! (Or maybe it's just hot and everyone should like it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

* * *

Kevin pulled Ben with him, dodging the blow given by his older self, the pale hand crashed through the wall, curling bits of metal into the white skin and sending thick streams of red dripping down to his elbow. The older version sneered, struggling to pull his hand out from the wall, with a snarl, the hand was released and the body turned back to face the younger versions.

"I don't understand," Ben said as Kevin pushed him behind his body, "why do you want to kill me?"

The brunette received his answer as the older form began to mutate, changing into a sickening design of creatures, a different form than he had ever seen before. The new form charged again, grabbing Kevin's neck with a thick black tendril and tightening his grasp, sending electric green bolts whizzing about. It wasn't after Ben, it was after his younger self.

"You'll ruin everything!" The deep voice of the monster snarled and Kevin struggled against him.

"No!" Ben ran to Kevin and started pounding on the mutated arm that held him, "You don't understand!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" the voice was sickening, a deep and raspy whisper that reflected the desperation of the creature. The mutant turned his flaming jagged face on the brunette and hissed, "do you want to die?!"

Kevin's struggled, trying to transform but unable to do so as his lips turned purple and he began to lose his vision.

Ben twisted the omnitrix, selecting the first silhouette that came up and attacking the mutated Kevin. His assault was successful, the mutated form released the pale body, which crumpled to the ground and did not move.

The door burst open and Devlin and Kenny ran inside. The dark haired boy looked up at the large mutated form of his father and snarled.

"I knew better than to trust you." His small form mutated also, changing into yet another combination of alien creatures and charging at his father. Kenny followed suit, changing into Atomix and attacking the large mutant form.

Ben ran to the unconscious body of his friend, changing back into his human form as he fell to his knees and shook the lifeless weight.

"Kevin!" Ben clawed at the black fabric, his eyes tearing up when Kevin didn't respond.

"Stay out of my way!" Kevin 11000's voice boomed as he spewed yellow goop over the two teens that were fighting him. With a splat, they hit the wall, grunting as they tried to escape the sticky prison.

"Dad!" Kenny cried to Ben, who turned around to face the huge monster.

"Stand aside," Kevin 11000's voice hissed as he returned to his human form, his eyes were wild as they looked past Ben at his former self.

"No!" Ben threw his arms out to shield Kevin's body. "You don't have to do this!"

"It's me or you Benji," The older body was moving closer, the murderous glint more apparent, "we both know what the greater good needs."

"No sacrifices," Ben said quietly.

"Kill him!" Devlin screamed to Ben as he struggled in the messy trap.

Ben held strong, his eyes following older Kevin as his body morphed back into the twisted figure, knocking Ben away with one of his many arms and bending over to pulverize the unmoving body with his sharp, flaming teeth.

The brunette hero dove in once again, crying as his left arm was seared by the blistering flames inside the mutant's mouth. Ben screamed at the pain but refused to pull back, even as the flames traveled up his arm, licking away at the skin until singed bits of flesh curled away. He turned his face away, shutting his eyes tightly to try and block out the anguish that he felt.

"What a mess!" A calm voice rang out. Ben opened his eyes and looked up to the form of the ageless professor. He was holding his watch in his hand and studying it closely. "Give a boy a false prophecy and what does he do? He makes it real! What a mess, indeed!"

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked, glancing around at the others and finding them frozen in time. "What's going on?"

"First things first, boy. Get out of his mouth, it's bad manners."

Ben cringed as he pulled his bloody arm out of the time-frozen mutant's mouth and stood to face the man in the lab coat.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Ben said angrily. "Like why you lied to all of us?"

"To save the world, of course," Paradox shrugged as if it were a perfectly natural statement- which for him it often was. "The world needs heroes, Ben. And you can't always count on them to pop up on their own."

"So you would make us all suffer for it?" Ben yelled.

"All heroes suffer, Ben. It's what they do. You claim to fight without sacrifices, but that's all you've been doing. Think of everything you've given up to be a hero. You've sacrificed your whole life for it!"

"My life? Fine." Ben glared. "But I won't give up Kevin's."

"You don't have to." Gwendolyn appeared in a flash of hazy light; as usual, she seemed to be enjoying herself, "The rip worked. The future is changed." She smiled and then added in her private afterthought, "I like it better this way."

Paradox looked down at his pocket-watch and smiled, "leave it to an energy being to think outside temporal conventions."

Gwendolyn smiled too, reaching into the professor's white lab coat and pulling out a red gumball. "Mine," she said simply as she plopped it in her mouth.

"So, what? All this for nothing?" Ben sneered as he tried to sooth his badly burned skin.

"Hardly all for nothing." The professor rebutted, "thanks to your cousin here, you can have your cake and eat it too."

Gwendolyn nodded as she blew a bubble. She sucked the gum back into her mouth before speaking as she toyed with her earring, "I'll return the kids back to my time."

"What about-" Ben turned to the huge mutated form behind him to find that it was gone.

"Taken care of," Paradox said, closing his pocket-watch and looking towards Gwendolyn. "Now if you wouldn't mind taking them back to their time?" He pointed towards the two teens that began screaming as they exited the time-pocket and joined the normal time stream.

Kenny and Devlin's screams faded when they saw the two adult forms standing where the large mutant had been.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"All will be revealed- but not by me. I'm off to save the world in another day." The professor turned and began to walk into the glowing blue light of eternity, jumping slightly when the red-headed Anodite gave his rump a fast pinch. He turned and looked at her indignantly while she gave him a wink and a wave.

"He's got some mana, that one," Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow as he disappeared into the light. She then turned to her cousin to address his wounds, moving her hands over the bloody spots and healing them with a brilliant pink light.

"That will still hurt for a bit," she warned, "but it shouldn't scar, tell Kevin to clean it properly when he wakes up." She turned to the teens that were still glued to the wall, "Come on boys, I'm taking you home. Things may be a bit different than you remember."

"We can't just leave Ben with that thing!" Devlin had freed one of his hands and he was pointing accusingly at his young father's unconscious form.

"That's no way to speak to your father," Gwendolyn tsk, tsked as she waved the goop away with her energy, freeing the two young teens. "There's still so much you need to know before we return home… Well, I'll tell you on the way there." She waved her hand and opened a portal beneath them. They both let out a startled yelp as they fell, the red-head fast behind them, chatting up a storm about all that had gone on.

Ben turned to Kevin, placing his hand on his chest and feeling the steady heart-beat drumming under it. He let out a long sigh of relief and kissed the pale forehead before he struggled to his feet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (In the future… again.)

"They'll be here soon, I think." Ben said as he straightened Kevin's tie. The pale man stood up straight and brushed the long black ponytail over his shoulder. "Don't look so scared," the hero joked, sliding his hand over the black cloth of his partner's pants, "our room is sound-proof."

Kevin smiled nervously and leaned into the kiss offered by the brunette. He stopped when he felt the energy around him fluctuate.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Kevin's eye twitched when he heard the professor's voice. "But I'm told apologies are in order."

"A little late, don't you think?" Ben raised his eyebrows and discreetly removed his hand from Kevin's body.

"Oh, that's my fault," Gwendolyn waved as she appeared from behind the professor, giving him another goose pinch that he reacted with a painfully annoyed expression. "I wanted to meet me when I got here and say hello to the kids."

"And I was hoping that you could take your cousin off my hands," the professor said in a huff, "she's been following me through several centuries and- oh, would you stop that?!" the red-head only chuckled as he swatted her hand away from his rump.

"About that," Kevin smiled wickedly, "We're going to be pretty busy raising two teen-aged heroes. We've got to think about the greater good here, doc. I don't think we'll have much time to help you out."

"He's right," Ben smirked at the loss of hope in the professor's eyes and wrapped his arm around his lover. "Time is just not on our sides."

Another flash of light appeared and three teens fell onto the floor while the red headed woman landed gracefully on her feet with a smile, "And _that's_ where the gumballs come from." She turned to see the two adult lovers looking back at the children with curiosity and herself waving excitedly at… herself. "Oh, hello everyone."

The Gwendolyns had a good conversation while everyone else shuffled about uneasily. Devlin stayed behind Kenny while Gwen marched up to her father and demanded that she be allowed to do all her shopping in the past. Kevin looked at the two boys, trying to see if his son was any warmer to him after their last encounter. He felt a pang of disappointment when he caught the boy's expression and realized nothing had changed. They still had a long way to go.

****

Kenny landed on the giant statue of Ben Ten-Thousand and sat next to his adopted brother. He let out a low humm, "I see they've got one of your dad too."

Devlin scowled. He didn't care if his father had a giant statue next to Ben's, he promised himself that he would never be fooled by the man again and, unlike his father, he kept the promises he made.

"You've got to give him a chance," Kenny said, turning his head to look at their city.

"Growing up, Dad always used to lock me out of the null void. I'm just returning the favor…. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this after what he did. Maybe he didn't do it in this timeline, but he did in the other one. How can you just forgive him after you saw what he was capable of? He tried to kill your dad!"

Kenny was silent for a long moment while Devlin tried to calm his angry breath.

"I think you're wrong," Kenny said softly, "I don't think that's what he was trying to do at all."

Devlin sneered, "as soon as he found out that I'd met you, he came up with a plan to escape and trash your house. I thought it would be fun, so I went along with it. But as soon as he saw the opportunity to really hurt your dad, he took it. He's a bad guy, Kenny! He'll betray-"

"I think he did it because he didn't want you to spend your life locked up in the Null Void with him."

"Then why'd he go through all the trouble of attacking you guys?"

"Because it made us trust you…. It gave you the chance to do the right thing. And it got you mad enough not to try and let him out. I think he was just trying to do what's best for you while still keeping his distance from my dad."

Both sat in silence as Devlin considered the possibility of his brother's words. Considering the past few days they'd had, it seemed quite within the realm of feasibility.

"Now come on," Kenny said as he stood to his feet and held his hand out to his brother, "your dad is going to take us for a ride in his new car."

Devlin pursed his lips anxiously, trying to decide if it was worth giving his only blood relation a second chance. His pale hand accepted the outreached palm of his best friend and he was lifted to his feet as a floating green car hovered down to great them.

Kevin was driving and Ben waved happily from the passenger's seat, beckoning for the boys to join them. Devlin looked down and glared slightly, fighting his better judgment to run as Kenny pulled him into the car.

"Where to?" the black-haired man asked, looking at the two boys through the rear-view mirror.

"Smoothies," Ben said. It was not a suggestion.

Kenny happily agreed and Devlin gave an uncaring shrug- which his father took as a thrilled yes. He put the car in gear and sped off into the busy city.

* * *

Oh my, oh my! Paradox you're in for it now! Anodite Gwen likes you! I have to admit I surprised myself a bit there. I hadn't thought of pairing the two until it suddenly happened. But I love the idea of Gwendolyn following/stalking Paradox through time and harassing his butt-cheeks! Paradox is usually so chipper so giving him something to be annoyed at makes me really happy! (Sadist at heart).

One more chapter to go! Who wants a lemon? Keep in mind that if I get reviews, I'm more likely to post early!

What should I do after this story is over? I have a poll going on my profile, so drop on by and share your opinion. NO VOTES= NO NEW STORY!!! SO VOTE NOW!!!


	12. No Time Like the Present

Chapter 12: No Time Like the Present

Here is the last chapter. ~It's a lemon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10 Alien Force

* * *

Ben bit down on the cloth in his mouth as Kevin pushed down on his back to stop his thrashing.

"Stop moving," he commanded as the brunette squirmed, "you're making it harder on yourself." He ran the clean cloth over the tender wounds. They were closed, but the skin was still raw and pink, evidence of the all too quick healing. "She told me to clean it properly and that's what I'm going to do."

Ancilla kneeled down beside the bed, taking a fresh roll of bandages and beginning to wrap the wounds.

"No, that's okay," Kevin spoke as he gently took the fabric from her hands, "I'll do it."

She gave him a warm, knowing smile and stood to her feet. With a small bow, the alien walked to the door and closed it behind her, leaving the two alone in the dim light of the room.

"It's not so bad, the raven spoke as he twisted the gauze in cautious loops around the wounded appendage. "I bet you'll be back to normal in a day or two… maybe more."

Ben winced slightly as the fabric was tied around his arm, giving a painful smile when Kevin leaned down and kissed the newly bandaged arm ever so lightly.

"Thanks," Ben spoke quietly as Kevin moved to sit next to him, making a sound as he rubbed his neck. It was still tender from the brutal death-grip his future self had given him.

"We should head back to earth soon," Kevin sighed. "I bet your parents are worried."

"Gwen will take care of them…. But what about the people who live here?" Ben didn't want to talk about it, but he knew it was an issue that needed to be addressed. "We can't just leave them defenseless."

"I've still got a hoard of alien-tech on earth. It's old, but reliable. It should be enough to keep them all safe in here."

Ben struggled to sit up, ignoring Kevin's scolding to stay still as he moved his pale arms to help. The brunette grunted as he succeeded at sitting up, crossing his hand over his chest to gingerly rest it on his burned arm.

"Stay still, stupid." The black haired teen commanded, poking the tanned forehead.

Ben smiled back and leaned in seductively, placing one of his knees in-between Kevin's, "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow and gave a scoundrel grin, "is that any way to talk to your master?" _That'll shut him up_, Kevin thought victoriously. And he was right, Ben didn't say a word. He leaned toward his mutant and gave a slow kiss, rekindling the taste of the battle and giving them both a hot feeling.

Ben broke the connection and settled down. Neither was ready for round three. That would have to wait until they were both healed and hopefully better rested. They could wait. They had all the time in the world.

****

Ben woke up in a cold sweat. Tears streaked his face pillow as his body quivered viciously. He reached for the pale body that belonged by his side and felt the empty space of his mattress and the stinging of his arm from the movements he had done so unconsciously. Wind hissed through his closed teeth as he winced at the pain but once it faded he was left with the memories of his nightmare.

He dreamt he was alone again. His body shook at the thought. In his dream, Kevin had decided to stay in the null void. Ben knew he had to convince his friend not to stay- if he did, it meant he would become that thing, a monster driven by his obsession to the point of insanity and suicide. Ben tried to warn him, hold him down, and fight him; but no matter his effort, the raven hair would not come back to him. He turned his back and walked into the vast space of ruined craters and simply disappeared.

The hero wiped his cheeks dry and stood from his bed, trying not to make too much noise as he crept into his bathroom to put some cream on his healing shoulder and arm. He made a face when he heard his parent's door opening and the sound of his mother walking down to help him.

She knocked; he looked at himself in the mirror. It was obvious he had been crying but he knew that she wouldn't leave until he was back in bed.

"Is it your shoulder, sweetie?" she asked as she opened the door and let herself in.

Ben feigned a smile, "I'm just going to put some cream on it and get back to bed."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, studying his face. He seemed so happy when he came back from… wherever it was that he'd gone. But now he looked as sad as he'd ever been. She sighed and walked over to help him as he slopped the cream onto his shoulder; smoothing her hands over the fading marks on his skin and trying not to dote. He would talk when he was ready.

At the same time but in a very different place, Kevin turned over on his mattress. He had stayed to teach the inhabitants of the tower how to use the alien technology but had insisted that the brunette stay on earth to have his wounds properly treated; knowing that Sandra would make the hero get the rest he needed. But deep in his mind, Kevin doubted he'd made the right decision. His mind kept rewinding and replaying the terrible idea that when he returned to earth, Ben would no longer want him.

It was a crazy and baseless thought, Kevin knew that, but he also knew what it was like to be abandoned and alone. And his insecurities kept nagging no matter how much his logic pulled him back to the truth.

Kevin closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping to block out the thoughts that tortured him. He bit his lip as if it could bring back the sensation of being kissed by his lover. It wasn't even close.

****

"Ben, Honey? Are you alright?" Sandra called through the door, "do you need some help with your burn marks?"

"No thanks, Mom." Ben replied loudly as he tried to wipe away the water that cascaded into eyes, he was so glad he'd remembered to lock the door.

"My poor baby," his mother sighed, "Well, there are fresh towels in the closet, come get me when you're out of the shower. I want to have a look at them."

"Mom," Ben groaned and he felt Kevin smile into his shoulder, "I told you, it's already healed!"

"Alright, alright," his mother had learned not to pressure him about his hero work, "I'm going to bed, then. Leave a note if you have to go out."

"Okay!" he called, ignoring the fact that Kevin's hand was wrapped around his penis and his tongue was assaulting his ear.

"Yeah, Benji," Kevin teased in a whisper, giving a light pump with his hand that made the brunette bite his lip in an attempt not to make any noise. "We better leave a note."

The pale body let out a soft laugh and ran his tongue over the healed skin, making his partner shiver in anticipation.

The water was hot and steam rolled off into the glass of Ben's shower, there was hardly enough room to move, but both enjoyed the tightness as their bodies pressed together and moved slowly in the dampness.

Kevin grinned as he stroked, listening to the cries that died in Ben's throat, the boy was surprisingly quiet when he had to be.

"Like it?" the deep voice asked in Ben's ear. He nodded and curled his fingers in the long black hair, trying not to make any more sounds that might alarm his parents.

"Faster," his voice whispered back, he could feel Kevin's erection pressing against him from behind, they would get to that soon enough.

"Faster…. What?" the raven taunted quietly.

"Please," Ben tilted his head back onto pale shoulder, staring up as the steam rose around them.

"Please…?" Kevin was having far too much fun.

"Master?" the brunette guessed.

A smirk spread over the pale lips and the hand moved faster, giving the smaller body the friction it desired.

The hero buckled slightly under the pleasure. It had been days since they left the Null Void and nearly a full week since they last slept together. Both were lonely and wanting; the tight confinement of a small shower was the perfect meeting place.

"Mmm.. master," Ben's voice was a seductive cry, slightly louder than he'd meant it to be and Kevin shushed him by placing a finger over his lips- which the smaller quickly took into his mouth and sucked.

"Shh," the others voice warned, he didn't want to be found out either- but hearing his new nick-name called out like that was enough of a turn on to keep moving forward despite the danger.

Kevin listened at the hushed breath of his partner and grinned, his erection was becoming somewhat painful but he wanted to make sure the other boy was finished before they started anything else.

The taller leaned forward to kiss and nibble the tanned neckline, forcing the other to place his hands on the steaming glass as he continued to fight back the heated sounds that his body created.

The pale hands moved to play with the tip, running his rough fingers over the slit and watching as the brunette sucked harder on the fingers in his mouth.

"More?" the raven asked, drawing little circles around the head his lover's penis. Ben made a muffled sound in response, nodding fervently. He felt the chuckle from his partner hum through his body as the hand on his member began moving faster. Sound erupted past his lips and a big hand quickly covered his mouth.

Kevin smirked and continued moving, feeling the body he held close to his shaking as it neared orgasm. The tanned skin was hot, practically burning at the touch as his free hands clawed at the glass and tile. The calloused hand pressed harder over the open mouth as the smaller came in other hand, body shaking from the release.

Kevin released the boy and smiled as Ben gasped for air, his body still quaking as he turned and pressed his naked self into the tall body, giving a full kiss.

His mouth was hot and the kiss was thick. Kevin moved his hand up to the back of Ben's neck, pressing him in closer as he felt his tongue brush over his teeth. The brunette pulled away first, a delicate line of saliva connecting their tongues as both fought to breathe. The brunette smiled as he gave a light kiss on the pale chin, coving the scar for a small moment before his lips traveled downward, brushing over the Adam's apple and the thick muscles of his chest. Finally, Ben was kneeling down at Kevin's feet, looking up into the dark eyes with his large acid green ones. The raven felt a blush wave over his cheeks as Ben smiled up at him and slowly wrapped his hands at the base of his penis. The blush deepened as the hot tongue extended from his mouth and twirled around the tip in playful circles. The brunette's lips closed over the tip and gently sucked as he slowly and meticulously moved his mouth further around the hard erection.

Kevin gave a light thrust as his partner picked up the pace, his fingers tracing the underside of the hard erection while his lips and tongue worked over most of the shaft. The raven grit his teeth, trying not to be overzealous- something much easier said than done as the large green orbs stared up at him and still made him feel dirty- but that only made him want to do such dirty things in retribution.

The pale hand worked through the soft brown hair, taking a fist-full in his grasp; it was enough to give Ben the tension he wanted without actually causing him pain. In spite of the danger, the raven was glad that the tanned body had not stopped making the quiet noises, short passionate moans that echoed very lightly with water jumping against the tile and glass of the shower. He tilted his head back, letting the water drench his long hair and run down his back, it splashed over the tan hand that gripped at his pallid thigh muscle.

The brunette closed his eyes to the water and bobbed fervently, feeling the grip on his hair tighten as he brought his lover closer and closer to climax.

"Ben," Kevin warned with a desperate and raspy whisper.

The green eyes opened and Ben gave a small nod, sucking harder and moving faster, taking as much of the hard length as he could into his mouth before he was forced to pull back as the raven climaxed. It was a bit of a surprise when he came and Ben pulled too far back in his reaction, spilling most of it down his chin. He extended his tongue to salvage the rest before standing as he licked away at the bit that had escaped him. Kevin smiled a wicked grin, leaning down to lick the rest off the slightly pointed chin and then moving his tongue to play in Ben's mouth.

The tanned and pale arms crossed over each other as the two bodies pulled each other closer, holding on tight at the fear of being separated.

"Wanna get out of here?" Kevin asked in Ben's ear.

"Yeah," he replied, squeezing the other in his arms.

They both enjoyed the closeness for a few more seconds before Kevin reached out and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around his boyfriend.

"Should we even bother to get dressed?" Kevin smirked.

"If we're going to get smoothies afterwards, we'd better." He chuckled quietly as the raven roughly dried his hair with the towel and picked up his jeans from the floor. He slid them on before grabbing a brush and quickly combing through his long hair, wondering if he should cut it short but deciding he liked it that way- and Ben did too.

"Meet me outside," the raven said with a quick peck on the lips before he crawled out the widow. "And don't forget to leave a note."

Ben smiled, pulling on his pants and tee shirt, then removing his shirt and putting on the one Kevin had left behind. He liked the feeling of the too large fabric and the musky smell of his lover. He gave a light blush and moved to escape.

He opened the bathroom door and walked through the quiet house, creeping into the kitchen and jotting down a hurried note before he silently opened the front door and ran to the humming car parked down the street. He hopped over the door into the black convertible, smiling as Kevin gave him a look.

"The door works, you know." He said as he put the car in first gear, letting Ben sneak a kiss before he began driving. Once safely out of the neighborhood, Kevin broke nearly all the driving laws as he sped down back alleys and through empty parking lots and down vacant roads before he reached a rough and desolate trail. He flew over the bumps and Ben grasped at the seat, surprised that Kevin would risk any harm to his beloved- the car, that is. They finally stopped at the edge of a small cliff that overlooked their small town.

It was a nice view that neither took the time to appreciate as Kevin grabbed the slender wrist of his lover and motioned him to get in the back seat. Ben recognized the request and moved, letting Kevin's hands explore his clothed body and slowly undo the fastening on his pants. Ben smiled and pulled the shirt off his body, leaning against the cold leather of the seat and spreading his arms to rest on the tops of the car seats. His green eyes gazed up at the stars while Kevin wiggled his hand inside the fabric of the brunette's jeans and slowly moved his fingers over the hardening member.

Ben arched at the feeling as his partner moved his lips to capture the tanned neck. His peaceful smile faded when he remembered the nightmare he'd had only days earlier. He forced a grin and let out a small moan, trying to clear his mind of the memory. But try as he might, the memory persisted and plagued him. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and a painful blush on his cheeks. He sighed quietly, moving his arms around Kevin's strong body and holding him tightly as he remembered the pain of losing him. He couldn't let that happen again.

Kevin could feel the body shaking under his touch. He lifted his tongue from the tanned skin and looked into the green eyes as they blinked back the bloodshot stain of tears. Ben closed the distance between their lips before Kevin could ask what was wrong. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it. The kiss was deep and hard, both crashing into each other as though taking away the distance could take away the pain and the fear. Without breaking the kiss, Kevin pushed the loose denim off his legs and pulled off the tighter jeans worn by the brunette.

Their kiss broke with sharp inhales as Kevin's hands wrapped around Ben's hips and guided him closer. His dark eyes glanced upward and after he received a small nod, he proceeded. The younger man's expression flinched only slightly as the larger man entered.

"Hard," Ben commanded but his voice was fragile.

Kevin understood. He pulled back and delivered a hard thrust that made Ben cry out, the sound echoed beyond the trees. Kevin knew that fear could a numb the senses. He knew that pain was sometimes the only feeling that could overcome it. He gave Ben what he needed to not feel alone.

"Harder!" Ben cried out, tears dripping down his cheeks. It hurt, but the sensation was exactly what he wanted. Pain that came from Kevin was so much better than pain that came from his own mind. He begged for more as his hands grasped the pale shoulders and squeezed, digging the blunt nails into the white skin.

Kevin pulled out and drove in again. He didn't like hurting Ben… but he liked knowing that he was the only one who could hurt him in this way. He was the only one who could give him the right pain. He grabbed the hands that gripped on his shoulder and laced his pale fingers between the thinner, tanner fingers before pushing Ben's hands back against the seat.

Ben closed his fingers down, holding Kevin's hand as strongly as he could, throwing his head back and letting his enthusiasm escape with every sharp intake of breath and loud cry that bounced off the trees.

"Harder!" Ben pleaded.

Kevin leaned forward, his tongue catching Ben's throat and running over the skin as it hummed with his latest exclamation of pleasure and pain. He could feel Ben's hard member pushing against his stomach. He was surprised that the younger didn't insist upon being touched while his hips rocked back and forth as Kevin pushed into him.

Ben's mouth opened wide in a fierce cry, the tears dripping down his cheeks and into his ears made him lift his head, forcing him to face Kevin with the embarrassment burning in his expression. But the dark haired raven didn't tease him, he smiled sadly in understanding and pressed his lips gently against Ben's, letting the pace of his thrusts slow.

"It's okay," Kevin's low voice whispered when the kiss ended. "The scared and lonely thoughts… I get them too."

Ben nodded and sniffled, wiggling his hands free from Kevin's and cupping the pale cheeks, he brought his lover's face closer and kissed him once again, letting his tongue gently roll over his partner's. "Don't stop," he said briefly before returning to the kiss.

Kevin hadn't realize that he'd quit moving. He started again, softer this time, but not as slow as he would have if he wanted to tease the brunette. Ben had stopped crying and his moans were slightly clearer now, escalating gently as the pace quickened. The kiss was broken once again as the two inhaled quick and desperate breaths.

"Kevin!" Ben cried out as his hips bucked and his hands clawed at the pale back.

"Say it again." The raven whispered in his raspy and dangerous voice.

Ben arched into the other and screamed his name, riding the last thrust before Kevin came inside him. The brunette exhaled a shaky breath and moved his hand down to stroke his neglected member; the raven stopped him by lifting his body up and setting him above the seats and on the chilled metal of the car's trunk. There was no objection as the dark haired man leaned over the hero's hard member and took it into his mouth.

His tongue swirled over the surface as he took in the length and sucked. Ben leaned back on one hand while his other reached down and played with the long black hair of his lover. His green eyes drifted over the expression of the raven as he worked, his attention soon resting on the crooked cross of a scar that rested on his pale chin.

"Do you regret those scars?" Ben asked softly as the strands of black hair floated out of his grasp and the dark eyes he longed for looked up at him.

Kevin lifted his mouth to speak, moving his hand over Ben's penis in the absence of his tongue. "I regret what I had to do to get them- but not getting them." Ben's leg twitched as Kevin pumped. His green eyes locked in on the black that stared up at him. "I don't mind being marked by you… I get to have all sorts of fun with your body- so it's only fair that you can leave a mark on mine, too."

Ben's eyes closed slightly with his modest smile. Kevin gave a soft grin of his own as he pushed his body up to share a sweet kiss with his hero. They moaned into each other's mouths. Kevin ended the connection and brought his lips back down to the waiting member.

He sucked harder, moving up and down the shaft with quickened speed, listening to the hard moans given out by his lover. Ben leaned on both hands, throwing his head back and crying out Kevin's name as he spread his legs and felt the hot sensation building inside him, warning him that he was close. The raven's rough fingers moved over the skin of his thighs and hips, squeezing lightly as he sucked and brought his lover closer and closer to his release. Ben fell back on his forearms, his body shaking as he came into Kevin's mouth with a loud cry.

The raven licked his lips clean before standing to lean over his partner and deliver a long kiss. Ben smiled when the kiss ended. He loved it when he could taste himself in Kevin's mouth.

The taller motioned for the young hero to join him in the back seat. Ben obliged, taking his seat next to Kevin and snuggling the strong arm that was thrown around him. They were both breathing harshly still, exhausted from the physical and emotional effort of the night. As their bodies cooled, they moved closer to one another, sharing the warmth between them. Ben leaned in, his green eyes half lidded, to gently rest his head on the pale chest of his lover and slowly his eyes dropped.

"Let's stay together like this," Ben voice was already sleepy but even under the spell of fatigue he knew what he wanted.

Kevin made a noise of agreement and smiled as a slender finger curled around a lock of his black hair and twirled it gently. He ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of his lover's back until his mind clouded over and gave way to slumber.

The two slept well that night, comforted by each other's presence. When the sun woke them the next day, their hands reached out, searching for the body that belonged next to theirs and finding it exactly where it should be.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it. All done. I hope you liked it. I thought about having a tragic ending… but I like those kids so darn much that I couldn't do it! I may be a sadist- but I'm also a sucker! I don't have the heart to torture them and then give them a sad ending on top of it!

Don't forget to vote on my poll!!! The new story will start soon!

But I warn you... I've been feeling pretty cruel lately... Our boys are in for some mean tricks.


End file.
